


Nobody Cared: King's Island - Etherian

by thesnarrysarchivist



Series: Nobody Cared Series By Etherian [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severitus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: A Nadie Le Importó: King's Island / Autor original: Etherian / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Este es un one-shot muy largo que escribí después de que actualicé la historia original Nobody Cared. Hay un poco de drama, pero ¿dónde estarían Harry y Severus si no hubiera un drama de vez en cuando en sus vidas? King's Island es una isla mágica ubicada cerca de Nueva Inglaterra en América. No hace falta decir que esto es AU.





	Nobody Cared: King's Island - Etherian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Cared: King's Island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235001) by [etherian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235001

**_15 De Junio De 1992, Nueva Inglaterra, América_ **

King's Island, frente a las costas de Nueva Inglaterra en Estados Unidos, era una hermosa ciudad isleña que acogía a los barcos mágicos de todo el mundo en su puerto. Prosperaba con el ajetreo de la importación y exportación, y se jactaba de tener un mercado en las islas los fines de semana, que ofrecía productos frescos, desde amuletos hasta juguetes, krups, kneazles y búhos.

En King's Island había una oficina de correos vía lechuza, The King's Island Press, Gringotts Sucursal Americana, The Book Wyrm, Cracked Potts, Wonderful Gee Gaws, Verdaderamente Deliciosos Dulces, Madame Mim's Dropped Stitch, Wart's Pub & Inn, The Begin's Family, Boticario de Master Helpmann , y varitas y bastones de Thranduil. Esas eran solo algunas de las tiendas que se encontraban a lo largo del puerto donde los altos barcos amarrados cargaban o descargaban su carga.

Severus había alquilado una vieja casa victoriana de tres pisos con una ventana en el gran ático donde a menudo se podía encontrar a Harry, con el telescopio de un viejo pirata, observando los altos barcos mágicos y el ajetreado puerto. Su habitación estaba en el tercer piso junto con la habitación de su padre y la habitación de Poppy Pomfrey. El ático, una vez utilizado para el almacenamiento, se había convertido en un lechucería. Hedwig y Fawkes ocuparon la lechucería desde que se hicieron amigos.

El segundo piso era el área de cocina, comedor, sala de recepción y salón. En el primer piso había una biblioteca mágica que, después de un trabajo mágico, había sido conectada a la propia biblioteca privada de Severus en Hogwarts. Finalmente, en el primer piso había un laboratorio de pociones completo que Poppy y Severus habían trabajado juntos para crear.

Este diseño un tanto extraño fue el resultado de que el porche delantero se adjuntara al segundo piso con escalones que conducían a él desde la acera. Por lo tanto, la puerta de entrada estaba en el segundo piso.

Durante las pocas semanas en que Severus, Poppy y Harry llegaron a King’s Island, los horribles eventos en las mazmorras debajo de las mazmorras en Hogwarts con Voldemort, comenzaron a desvanecerse casi hasta el olvido. A Severus no le importó, ya que esto liberó a su hijo de cualquier pesadilla persistente. La correspondencia con Lucius notó un desvanecimiento similar de los recuerdos con sus hijos, Draco y Hermione.

Una noche, mientras Severus, Poppy y Harry comían en el porche delantero para que pudieran ver los barcos mientras sus luces brillaban en el puerto, el Maestro de Pociones captó su atención con un leve aclaramiento de su garganta.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —Preguntó Harry, prestándole atención a su padre.

—Unos pocos anuncios, Harry—Comenzó. Severus notó la leve preocupación de los hombros de su hijo—Ambos son bastante buenas noticias, Harry. Te lo aseguro—.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y luego sonrió a su padre—Bueno—.

—Mi primera noticia se refiere a Hogwarts. Después de algunas deliberaciones, he decidido retirarme de la enseñanza y dedicar mi tiempo a las pociones. También he conseguido una tienda vacía en Hogsmeade para un boticario—.

—Pero, aún no tenemos casa, papá—Le recordó Harry.

—Ahh, sí—Sonrió—Creo recordar que te gustó mucho esa casa de campo en The Yule Woods—.

—¡Oh sí! Tenía un gran patio grande y había vecinos, pero no muy cerca, pero dijiste que si hiciera amigos, podrían venir y jugar. Tenía un camino hacia un arroyo, ¡y también estaban esas lagartijas curiosas! —.

—¡Oh! Las lagartijas camaleónicas! Me gustaron—Agregó Poppy, mientras que ella también recordaba la casa de campo que Severus la había convencido para que viera con ellos.

—Hm, ¿entonces te gustó, Harry? —Reflexionó Severus. Miró a Poppy, cuyos ojos azul aciano bailaban con un brillo encantador.

—Sí ... —Suspiró—Pero podemos mirar más casas si quieres, papá—.

Severus hizo una mueca ligera—No sé sobre eso, Harry. ¿No querías llamarlo “Lizard Cottage”? —Harry se encogió de hombros y metió el tenedor en su puré de papas con indiferencia—Supongo que mañana llamaré a la inmobiliaria y le daré la triste noticia de que hemos decidido lo contrario...—.

La cabeza de Harry se sacudió—¿Qué quieres decir? —Su rostro estaba lleno de esperanza contenida—¿Papá? —.

Severus sonrió, completamente, mientras miraba hacia abajo para cortar su filete—Somos dueños de Lizard Cottage, Harry—.

Harry saltó de su silla, soltó un grito de alegría, corrió y abrazó a su padre con fuerza, y luego saltó de alegría—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Papá! —Severus señaló significativamente la silla de su hijo, y Harry volvió a sentarse en la mesa—¿Cuándo nos mudamos? —.

Deliberadamente, Severus se metió un trozo de su filete en la boca, lo masticó, tragó y, mientras cortaba otro trozo, respondió—Creo que nos arreglaremos después de la luna de miel—.

Harry clavó un trozo de filete y lo masticó rápidamente—¡Eso es genial! No puedo esperar a...—.

Tanto Poppy como Severus observaron a Harry mientras dejaba caer su tenedor, tomó un gran trago de su leche para enjuagarse la carne, y luego miró incrédulo a su padre, y luego a Madame Pomfrey—¿L-luna de miel? ¿Papá? Tú y... Madame Pomfrey... ¿dijiste luna de miel? —.

Severus tenía la mano de Poppy en la suya y le mostró a su hijo el anillo de plata y esmeralda que le había dado a Poppy la otra noche—Le he pedido a Poppy que sea mi esposa, Harry—.

Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar a Poppy Pomfrey que estaba sonriendo y sonrojándose ligeramente—¿Está todo bien, Harry? —Preguntó tímidamente.

Por un momento más, Harry miró y parpadeó, y luego respondió lentamente—¿Serás mi mamá, Madame Pomfrey? —.

Poppy asintió—¿Eso te agrada, Harry? —.

En respuesta, Harry se levantó de su silla y le dio a Poppy el mayor abrazo que pudo, luego trotó y también abrazó a su padre. Luego saltó de nuevo a su silla.

—¡Nos vamos a casar, papá! —Harry terminó su cena y ni una vez se borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

**_17 De Junio De 1992, Miércoles._ **

Tan pronto como Harry dio la noticia de las inminentes nupcias de su padre a sus amigos, Draco y Hermione, se lo contaron a sus padres y pronto los Malfoy se unieron a los Snape para la boda. Poppy, Narcissa y Hermione visitaron Madame Mim’s Dropped Stitch en la ciudad, para comprarle a la futura novia un vestido para la boda. Mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo, Hermione iluminó a las dos brujas en las costumbres de las bodas muggles.

—¿Por qué un vestido blanco? —Preguntó Narcissa.

—Es un símbolo de la... pureza de la novia—Comenzó Hermione.

—Una pureza del alma—Asintió Poppy en una posible comprensión.

—No del alma—Dijo Hermione—Por la pureza que significa que la novia nunca... bueno, ella nunca se acostó con un hombre—.

Poppy se echó a reír y Narcissa negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía a sabiendas. La medi-bruja se dio unas palmaditas en el abdomen—Me temo que el blanco no me convendría—.

Narcissa asintió—Simplemente no te quedaría, querida. Tienes una piel tan hermosa que creo que podrías quitarle cualquier color a las joyas—.

—Un rubí más allá del rojo—Sonrió Poppy—Creo que a Severus le gustaría mucho en ese color—.

—Una Slytherin en carmesí—Se rió Narcissa—¡Positivamente escandaloso! —.

—No, ¿Madre? —Preguntó Hermione.

Narcissa le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hija—Escandaloso es justo lo que estamos buscando, Hermione. El carmesí será perfecto—.

Poppy abrió la puerta de la tienda de la costurera. Las tres brujas fueron recibidas por una mujer alta, muy delgada, con ojos oscuros y brillantes agrandados por un par de lentes grandes con montura de carey.

—¡Señoras! Bienvenidas a Madame Mim’s Dropped Stitch. Soy la señora Mim—La bruja se dobló en una reverencia bastante elegante—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —.

—Soy Narcissa Malfoy, mi hija Hermione y nuestra querida amiga Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy necesita un vestido de novia, necesito un vestido nuevo para ese día, y Hermione será una niña de las flores—.

—¡Una boda! —Madame Mim juntó las manos y sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban por todos los galeones que haría. Ella se volvió hacia Poppy—¿En qué color está pensando nuestra hermosa novia? —.

—Carmesí en seda y encaje en negro—Respondió ella.

—¿Negro? —Jadeó Hermione pensando en cómo en el mundo muggle el negro era un color de perdición.

—Silencio, Hermione—Advirtió Narcissa.

Poppy sacó un paquete contraído que ella amplió y se lo entregó a Madame Mim—Este es el encaje que me gustaría usar, si es posible—.

Madame Mim desterró la tapa de la caja a una mesa detrás de ella. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Levitando la caja, extrajo la pieza más fina de encaje negro que había visto en todos sus años como costurera—Hilo de seda de acromántula entretejido en un diseño de encaje de tela de araña tejedora. ¡Esto es... exquisito! —La costurera poso su mirada brillante sobre la futura novia—¡Serás la novia más hermosa que nuestra hermosa isla ha visto en un siglo! —.

Durante la siguiente hora, Madame Mim mostró a las damas varias telas de seda carmesí, tejidas en una variedad de diseños. Poppy finalmente colocó una seda carmesí tejida en un intrincado diseño de flores, hojas y hiedra. Se tomaron medidas, y luego fue el turno de Narcissa.

Narcissa eligió una hermosa tela de satén cepillado en azul cielo y azul real oscuro. Después de tomar sus medidas, fue el turno de Hermione.

Poppy reveló—He elegido el iris como la flor principal en mi boda para honrar el segundo nombre de Hermione—Hermione se sonrojó cuando Poppy puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven bruja.

Narcissa rebotó los rizos de Hermione que habían perdido su frizz luego de que su madre le encargó a Severus que formulara un champú solo para la niña—Me gustaría que mi hija flotara por el pasillo como si fuera una llama vibrante de la vida. La harás hermosa—Le dijo la bruja mayor a la costurera.

—Tengo lo justo—Coincidió Madame Mim—Seda que ha sido teñida con impresionantes olas de color. ¡Vengan a ver! —.

Finalmente, todas las brujas fueron evaluadas para sus nuevas galas, y estuvieron libres durante el resto de la tarde para explorar los muchos intereses que King's Island ofrecía a un turista... después del almuerzo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Lucius se sentó a la sombra de una amplia sombrilla de playa junto a Severus. Ambos observaron cómo sus hijos jugaban en el océano que les lamia los dedos de los pies y la arena en la playa. Severus les había hecho una bebida extraordinaria para mantenerlos frescos, sin alcohol, llamada Huracán Virgen. Cada uno tomó un sorbo de sus bebidas.

—Entonces, todo este tiempo has estado con la inestimable Madame Pomfrey—Reflexionó Lucius. Severus se limitó a sonreír de manera decididamente Slytherinesca—¿Cuánto tiempo? —.

—Ocho años—Murmuró Severus. Lucius se rió ante la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de su amigo—Poppy y yo decidimos desde el principio que con la amenaza de Voldemort...—Severus miró hacia abajo a su antebrazo izquierdo, donde se había subido las mangas de su camisa, para revelar un antebrazo que estaba libre de la mancha de la Marca Oscura—Decidimos que era mejor mantener nuestra relación muy calladamente—.

—Cissy y yo nunca tuvimos una pista, Severus—Suspiró Lucius.

—Como debería haber sido—.

—Y, celebraste el final de Voldemort creando un niño. Travieso, Severus. Lucius movió el dedo hacia el mago más joven.

—Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que eso sucedería—Severus frunció el ceño.

Lucius se echó a reír—¡Oh vamos, Severus! No me digas que no tenías idea de que eso podría ser el resultado de una celebración placentera—.

Severus se burló del patricio y luego volvió a mirar a su hijo que salpicaba a Draco y Hermione—Poppy y yo habíamos estado tomado precauciones, pero como Voldemort se había ido para siempre... bueno, en nuestra exuberancia, simplemente lo olvidamos—.

Lucius tomó un largo sorbo de su Huracán Virgen—Así que ahora debes casarte y hacer una bruja honesta de Madame Pomfrey—.

Severus dirigió una mirada ardiente de ira hacia Lucius—¡No es por el bebé con el que nos casamos, Lucius! —Dijo bruscamente—He querido a Poppy como mi esposa desde la noche en que la besé hace ocho años. ¡El bebé es una bendición y no te escucharé denigrar...! —.

Lucius se enderezó y levantó su mano apaciguadamente—Severus, no quise ofenderte. Por supuesto que el bebé es una bendición. Tu hijo se alegrará mucho cuando sepa que será un hermano mayor. Tranquilízate. Yo…—.

—¡Papá! ¡Tío Severus! —Ambos padres se levantaron de un salto y corrieron hacia sus hijos con la alarma de la voz de Draco.

La escena que encontraron fue a Harry sentado en la arena, y agarrando su pie desnudo en sus manos, mientras lloraba. Draco se arrodilló junto a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Exigió Severus, mientras se arrodillaba preocupado por su hijo.

—Solo estábamos jugando y Harry se cayó gritando—Trató de explicar Draco.

—Me corté el pie en una concha—Resopló Harry.

—Calma, Harry—Dijo Severus suavemente—Permíteme ver tu pie—Harry soltó su pie y, al hacerlo, el corte que era suave y casi recto a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pie a través del arco, sangró lentamente.

—Me duele, papá—Hipo Harry.

—No está mal, Harry. Puedo reparar esto y pondré un poco de analgésico en tu leche con chocolate—Dijo Severus mientras pasaba su varita sobre el corte. Lo limpió, lo desinfectó y luego comenzó a murmurar con voz suave y melódica— _Vulnera Sanentur_ —.

—Vamos dragón—Dijo Lucius a sus hijos—¿Creo que tu tío dijo algo sobre leche con chocolate? —.

—Tengo hambre, papá—Anunció Draco mientras deslizaba su mano en la de su padre.

Severus ayudó a su hijo a ponerse de pie, y para probar el corte curado. Todavía se sentía un poco adolorido por lo que Harry se apoyó en su padre mientras seguían a los Malfoy.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Poppy, Narcissa y Hermione encontraron un café al aire libre que tenía maravillosas ensaladas de pollo o camarones, jugo de naranja para Hermione y vino blanco de los altos elfos para las brujas adultas.

Ninguna de las brujas notó a un hombre alto y delgado con cabello oscuro y rizado y vívidos ojos verdes, que se había fijado en el encantador trío cuando se sentaron en el patio exterior. Más particularmente, su mirada se dirigió a la pequeña bruja joven, bellamente formada, con deliciosos destellos plateados en su rico cabello dorado.

El misterioso mago no usaba una capa en este cálido día de verano en King’s Island. Llevaba un par de pantalones verde oscuro de tejido impecable, botas negras, una camisa verde apio con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, y sobre la camisa había un chaleco de terciopelo y satén verde oscuro presionado con la cadena dorada de un grueso reloj de bolsillo, que relucía perezosamente sobre su abdomen. Tomando una decisión, el mago se levantó suavemente y se dirigió hacia las brujas; Su mirada seguía clavada en Poppy.

—Señoras—Se inclinó el mago mostrando sus modales corteses—La belleza ha adornado nuestra pequeña isla. Somos muy afortunados. Soy Jonno Laufeyson, humilde importador de artefactos mágicos—.

Narcissa asintió gentilmente con la cabeza y habló primero para quitarle la atención al mago de Poppy—Soy Narcissa Malfoy, mi hija Hermione y nuestra querida amiga, Poppy Pomfrey. Es un placer conocerte, maestro Laufeyson—.

Jonno miró a Narcissa y le dio lo que solo podía llamarse una sonrisa aceitosa, poco sincera. La bruja mayor sintió que su columna vertebral se erizaba con el insulto. Jonno volvió a mirar a Poppy, y le tomó la mano con suavidad entre sus largos dedos. Él rozó sus labios con sus dedos justo cuando ella tiraba de su mano para liberarla—Puedo llamarte, Poppy—

Poppy se enderezó y le dirigió al mago su mirada más fría posible—No puede, señor. Mi prometido sería una excepción a tal libertad—.

Jonno dio un paso atrás—Ah, está prometida, _demoiselle_. Perdone mi presunción. Os dejaré a las damas en vuestra recompensa—Hizo una reverencia y estuvo a punto de alejarse. Sin embargo, se detuvo, giró y una vez más atrapó la mirada de Poppy con la suya—Su prometido es un mago muy afortunado. Buenos días, señoras—.

Poppy se frotó nerviosamente los labios con la servilleta. Luego se limpió los dedos que Jonno había sostenido—He perdido el apetito—Murmuró ella.

—Fue espeluznante—Evaluó Hermione sucintamente.

—Muy bien, Hermione—Narcissa tomó un último sorbo de su vino, y luego se levantó de su silla—Creo que deberíamos unirnos a los hombres. Vamos, señoras—.

Cuando salieron del café, Narcissa deslizó su brazo sobre el de Poppy para acercarla protectoramente. Hermione caminó justo por delante de las dos brujas—¿Estás bien, Poppy? —Preguntó Narcissa con suavidad.

—Me siento...—Ella miró cautelosamente a los rizos ondulantes de Hermione frente a ellas—...deshecha—.

Unos minutos después, Narcissa y Poppy dejaron de caminar. Ambos tenían idénticas miradas de desconcierto en su rostro. Hermione también se detuvo, y miró a su madre y a Poppy—¿Podríamos ir a la librería, madre? —.

El extraño mago, muy guapo, Jonno Laufeyson, desapareció de sus recuerdos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Jonno Laufeyson se deslizó por un callejón entre dos tiendas. Una tienda estaba animada con los clientes, pero la otra parecía como si hubiera estado cerrada durante muchos años. Fue a esta tienda que se deslizó. En el interior de la tienda estaba sucio, cubierto de polvo y telarañas, pero tenía un aire siniestro. Se lanzó a través de los muchos obstáculos de los artefactos con la facilidad de alguien que conocía la tienda y todo su contenido. Terminó frente a un espejo.

De pie ante el espejo, sonrió sedosamente mientras bajaba lentamente las mangas de su camisa. Justo cuando una extraña neblina comenzó a elevarse dentro de la superficie reflectante del espejo, Jonno había Invocado una larga capa de terciopelo verde oscuro y una corbata igualmente oscura de sensual seda. Se puso el abrigo y se colocó la corbata alrededor de la garganta, y luego la colocó en el centro con una esmeralda en un marco plateado viejo, algo empañado. Para entonces la niebla había tomado una forma fantasmal.

El fantasma que estaba dentro del espejo presionó su cara contra la barrera y habló. Solo Jonno podía oír sus palabras. Se llevó los dedos delgados de una mano a los labios, donde quedaba el fugaz sabor de Poppy.

—Mi dulce, Mirelle—Suspiró con placer. La frente del fantasma se frunció con perplejidad—Una vez fuiste mi gran belleza, pero esta vez encontré una belleza más grande que la tuya—La boca del fantasma cayó y ella comenzó a gritar en silencio, y golpeó sus puños contra la barrera del espejo. Sin preocuparse, Jonno se inclinó hacia su cautiva y habló con nostalgia de su descubrimiento—Ella. Sabe ... divino—Lentamente se lamió los labios.

Jonno caminó hacia un gabinete largo y bajo, medio en las sombras, y atravesado por la luz desnuda que entraba por los escaparates. Comenzó a sacar una serie de frascos y polvorientas hierbas secas. Aplastó las hierbas en un mortero metódicamente con un mortero oscuro.

>> Mi dulce Poppy está prometida, ha jugado temerariamente con su novio y produjo un parásito—Agitó una mano y miró hacia la figura fantasmal en el espejo que ahora estaba derrumbada sobre sus faldas voluminosas, y ella estaba llorando—El parásito es una mera cuestión de eliminación adecuada...—Invocó un líquido en un fragmento de cristal. Cuidadosamente, goteaba en el mortero de hierbas trituradas, tres gotas del líquido que brillaba como sangre fresca. Sonrió ante el humo negro que salía del mortero.

Se invocaron más ingredientes y se agregaron a las hierbas. Se añadió más del líquido rojo. El humo negro se elevó hacia arriba en una pluma viciosa y se extendió hacia el exterior. Jonno no fue afectado en absoluto. La mujer fantasmal estaba de pie otra vez, y golpeando y gritando en vano. Cuando terminó, Jonno sostuvo en su mano, un brillante trozo de cristal que nadaba con la mezcla dentro en una neblina perlada de azul cielo. Volvió al espejo y observó las frenéticas payasadas del fantasma.

>> Nos hemos divertido mucho, Mirelle, pero hace mucho tiempo te advertí que la nuestra no debía ser una unión para la eternidad. Tu gusto es... incorrecto—La sonrisa que adornaba sus rasgos era oscura, siniestra y completamente sin calidez—Poppy es la que he estado esperando y ahora es el momento de reclamar lo que será mío. Primero, es hora de que te vayas, Mirelle—.

Con un golpe atronador en el espejo, el puño de Jonno se conectó con la superficie reflectante. Cuando el espejo se rompió en partículas de polvo atrapadas por los escasos rayos de luz, un grito delgado y dolorido llenó el aire antes de desvanecerse. Jonno levantó la cara como si quisiera bañarse en el último aliento de existencia de la mujer fantasmal. Respiró profundamente el polvo del espejo, luego se guardó el pedazo de cristal con su veneno.

Jonno salió de su tienda y pronto reapareció en la concurrida calle en el distrito comercial de King's Island. Volviéndose con una precisión infalible hacia la casa que daba al puerto de King's Island, lanzó un beso hacia ella.

>> Recuérdame, Poppy. Te buscaré pronto—Jonno sonrió y con un silbido hizo que un sombrero de copa verde oscuro rematara sus rizos oscuros. El apuesto mago caminaba alegremente por la calle.

* * *

**_7 De Junio De 1992, Miércoles Por La Tarde, Muy Tarde._ **

Harry se recuperó bastante rápido de su pequeño contratiempo, después del almuerzo y la leche con chocolate. Draco y Harry jugaron en el patio trasero con Fawkes y Hedwig, quienes les arrojaban ramitas a los niños. Estaban tratando de atraparlos, pero Fawkes, un fénix mágico, fue capaz de hacer de las ramitas, dardos, aquí y allá. Cuando se cansaron, Fawkes se quedó dormido en una rama del gran roble mientras Hedwig fue a buscar su cena. Hermione se unió a los chicos que tenían la intención de jugar a un juego de mesa mágico en el que cada uno tenía que construir una ratonera fantástica para atrapar al pequeño ratón que seguía lanzándose a través del tablero y robando piezas de lo que estaban construyendo. Una vez que se terminó el juego de Harry y Draco (Draco ganó) Hermione se unió y todos estaban construyendo trampas para ratones.

Lucius, Narcissa y Severus emergieron de la casa al atardecer, justo cuando las linternas flotaban reaccionaban a la luz del sol y se encendían para derramar luz sobre el patio trasero. Severus y Lucius habían preparado la cena esa noche, y los adultos se sentaron en una mesa mientras los niños permanecían en el pasto.

—¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey, papá? —Preguntó Harry mientras caminaba hacia la mesa en busca de unas cuantas cascaras de papa más.

—Poppy no se sentía bien, así que se fue a la cama temprano—Respondió Severus. Estaba un poco preocupado pero no demasiado. Esperaba que Poppy experimentara algo de fatiga o enfermedad a medida que su cuerpo se adaptaba a su hijo. Echaba de menos su presencia y había esperado una letanía sobre la tarde de las damas. Poppy había besado la mejilla de Severus, le rogó por ausentarse y Narcissa le aseguró que un vestido de novia había sido pedido y estaría listo para la boda.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Poppy había caído en un sueño muy profundo que se vio afectado por el regreso del mago Jonno.

Le había traído fresas sumergidas en un glaseado azul de miel de arándanos. Ella había comido tres antes de que comenzaran los calambres. Jonno la miró y pareció indiferente de que le dolía.

—Ya ves, mi encantadora Amapola—Comenzó el mago delgado mientras paseaba a su alrededor, y observó cómo el dolor le rasgaba el abdomen—He procreado antes, y si bien fue... divertido, y quizás satisfactorio de una manera bastante básica, nada de eso sirve para lo que he estado buscando—.

Con los dientes apretados y las lágrimas, Poppy preguntó—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —.

—A ti, por supuesto—Respondió Jonno mientras se arrodillaba sobre la hierba junto a ella y la besaba—Te quiero, y lo que puedes darme. Solo que tienes el sabor correcto... —Levantó el puño cerrado y le pasó la lengua por los nudillos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró felizmente—Mi hijo nacerá de ti, Poppy—.

Poppy iba a replicar, a decirle al advenedizo que no tendría nada que ver con él, pero sintió un calor de líquido que envió escalofríos a su columna vertebral. Miró hacia abajo y vio una inundación de color carmesí en su vestido blanco.

Poppy gritó.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una vez terminada la cena, Lucius había dejado la mesa para unirse a los niños. Estaban explicando el juego de la ratonera y él escuchaba con seriedad estudiada.

—...Hermione será una brillante llama de color en el pasillo, Severus—Dijo Narcissa.

—Parece que estás describiendo a cientos de invitados reunidos bajo la cúpula de una catedral, Narcissa—Se burló Severus en voz baja.

Narcissa se echó a reír—Por supuesto que no, Severus. Poppy ya ha explicado que ambos desean una boda tranquila y mágica con una pequeña lista de invitados—Ella tocó su mano—Sin embargo, nunca diluyas el deseo de una mujer por su propio espectáculo, querido. Poppy ha pasado demasiados años en ese uniforme de Sanadora que no tiene, y desea extender sus alas para mostrarle al hombre que ama, lo que alberga—.

Severus tragó saliva. Había sabido por varios años lo que estaba debajo de las túnicas almidonadas de Poppy. ¿Había más? El misterio le intrigó.

La paz de la noche se rompió sorprendentemente por los gritos de Poppy. Severus se apareció y se le unió Narcissa detrás de él. Lucius siguió con los niños, ya que no podía dejarlos solos si aparecía, y no podía Aparecerse junto a cuatro personas mágicas.

Narcissa encontró a Severus sentado en el borde de la cama de Poppy. Poppy tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de su mago mientras lloraba.

—¡Quiere matar a nuestro bebé, Severus! —Poppy finalmente se ahogó entre sollozos.

—¿Quién quiere? —Preguntó un desconcertado maestro de pociones.

Poppy se alejó un poco de Severus y captó el rostro preocupado de Narcissa—Narcissa, deja que Severus use Legeremancia en ti. Hay un recuerdo que tienes...—.

La bruja patricia no dudó mientras conjuraba una silla para sentarse frente a Severus. Hubo vacilación por parte de Severus, pero no mucha. Cuando Lucius (un poco sin aliento después de todas esas escaleras) llegó, Severus estaba listo en la mente de Narcissa y estaba trabajando para desbloquear el recuerdo de la tarde. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Severus hubiera liberado a Narcissa.

—Jonno Laufeyson—Susurró Narcissa.

Severus jalo a Poppy de nuevo a sus brazos—Esa fue una peculiar pieza de magia—Murmuró—Nunca he visto un recuerdo encerrado tan... fácilmente—.

—Quiero saber quién es este Jonno—Exigió Lucius.

—Un importador de artefactos mágicos—Respondió Narcissa.

Poppy agarró los hombros de Severus—Severus, él quiere matar a nuestro hijo—Mientras miraba su oscura y cálida mirada, Severus pudo ver el miedo que Poppy había acumulado de su pesadilla—No fue una pesadilla. Él estaba aquí—Ella echó sus brazos alrededor del mago—No me dejes—.

—No dejaré que nada te haga daño—Declaró Severus, con una clara amenaza a cualquiera que lastimara a alguien que amaba.

—Yo tampoco lo haré, mamá—Harry se había escapado de sus amigos para pararse junto a su padre. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Poppy con dulzura.

Poppy le sonrió a Harry y se inclinó para besar la corona de su cabeza—Mis amados magos me mantendrán a salvo—.

* * *

**_22 De Junio De 1992, Jueves_ **

Poppy no tuvo pesadillas, especialmente después de que Severus la llevó a su habitación. Harry sabía que eran íntimos juntos y se iban a casar. No tenía sentido seguir una propiedad que era falsa.

Ya no se hablaba más del misterioso hechicero que había amenazado a Poppy y parecía que la preocupación había sido en vano. Harry, Draco y Hermione disfrutaron de sus vacaciones, y Narcissa y Poppy encontraron un claro aislado en King’s Island para la boda. Los dos ex-mortífagos no descartaron la amenaza de Jonno Laufeyson tan fácilmente. Ambos estaban siempre atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a ellos.

Desafortunadamente, nadie vio el peligro acechando en el mercado del puerto durante el fin de semana.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El mercado del puerto era una manera para que los granjeros de King’s Island trajeran sus productos más frescos. Los comerciantes abrirían un puesto en el mercado para vender muestras de sus productos. Hermione se había distraído con el puesto de Book Wyrm, mientras que Harry y Draco habían sido atrapados por el espléndido stand de Cracked Potts Gee Gaws. Poppy, quien recientemente había desarrollado un diente dulce, había arrastrado a Severus a la cabina demasiado rosa de Truly Scrumptious Sweets. Narcissa y Lucius se habían dirigido a un puesto de joyeros para examinar sus anillos, brazaletes y collares.

—¿Le importaría a la señora probar nuestros nuevos merengues? —Preguntó el pequeño y querubín proveedor de todo lo que era decadente en el puesto de Truly Scrumptious Sweets. El empleado sostuvo una bandeja de plata con un arco iris de pequeños merengues que parecían gotas de colores.

Poppy negó con la cabeza. Severus habló con decisión—A la dama le gustaría 15 gramos de pergamino de azúcar hilado y 3 gramos de dulces de melaza—Miró a Poppy para ver si deseaba algo más.

—¿Puedo tener algunas plumas de azúcar, papá? —Preguntó Harry.

Esa fue toda la distracción que se necesitaba. Severus se volvió hacia su hijo para preguntar por qué no estaba mirando los juguetes cuando Poppy, atraída por la muestra de merengues, arrebató uno...

Y se fue. Así, también, fue el tentador querubín.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¡Tenemos que encontrar a Poppy! —Gritó Severus. Se apartó de Lucius que le había agarrado del brazo.

—La encontraremos, Severus—Dijo Lucius por quizás, la vigésima vez esa terrible tarde.

—Los Aurores no pudieron encontrar una firma mágica, Severus—Suspiró Narcissa—Necesito ver a los niños. La elfina niñera ya debe estar frenética—Narcissa salió de la sala de la casa que Severus había alquilado.

Tras la desaparición de Poppy en el mercado, Lucius había llamado a los Aurores y Narcissa había llevado a los niños a casa con una elfina que había contratado para el verano. Los dos Aurores asignados y Lucius y Severus buscaron pistas, residuos mágicos y utilizaron hechizos de rastreo.

Al caer la noche, los Aurores se disculparon y explicaron que no podían hacer nada más. Lucius había acompañado a su amigo enojado y angustiado a la casa victoriana.

—Esto es imposible—Soltó Severus, mientras se desplomaba en su silla para mirar la chimenea vacía—Una bruja no puede desaparecer sin un rastro mágico—Se frotó las sienes de la cabeza.

Lucius convocó el brandy de su habitación que había ocultado. Severus se había negado a mantener la libación líquida después de que Harry había revelado la frecuencia con que su tío solía beber. Cuando el brandy se acercó a él, transfiguró dos vasos normales de la cocina en vasos más elegantes con forma de globo. Sirvió el brandy y levitó una medida a Severus.

—Me molesta que somos los únicos que conservamos algún recuerdo de Poppy, Severus—Lucius negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Severus tomó un sorbo del brandy y luego habló sombríamente—Los Aurores empezaron a mirarnos como si hubiéramos alucinado a Poppy cuando comenzaron a entrevistar a otros en el Mercado—.

No había nada más que decir, así que los dos hombres se sentaron abatidos en sus sillas para beber su brandy.

Media hora después, apareció Narcissa con Harry a su lado—Severus—interrumpió ella—Creo que necesitas escuchar lo que Harry me dijo—Ella empujó al chico hacia la sala de estar, y le dio un gesto de aliento.

Harry entró en la sala de estar y luego se paró frente a su padre—Papá, ¿recuerdas ese día en Hogwarts cuando Draco, Mione y yo fuimos a las Piedras Paradas y encontramos todas esas rocas? —.

—Lo hago, Harry. Tuviste varios que eran pirita y me hiciste un amuleto de protección. Severus abrió su collar para revelar el amuleto dorado, muy ligero, que tenía la forma de una copia de la cicatriz de la runa en la frente de su hijo.

Harry sonrió ante el amuleto que su padre llevaba alrededor del cuello en su cuero negro trenzado—Bueno, me quedo algo de pirita y también algo de esa geoda que tenía las rocas púrpuras. Hice una pulsera para que protegiera a mamá, alisé las rocas y las convertí en cuentas. La tía Cissy dijo que era muy inteligente porque puedes encontrar el brazalete—.

Severus tomó a su hijo bruscamente en sus brazos y le besó la frente—Tu tía Cissy tiene mucha razón, Harry. ¡Eres el chico más inteligente que he conocido! ¿Te queda algo de esa geoda? —Harry asintió y sonrió—Y, tengo mi amuleto de pirita. Tú, mi hijo más querido, acabas de hacer posible encontrar a tu madre—Severus volvió a besar a Harry, que se sonrojó frente a los otros dos adultos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Jonno había llevado a Poppy a su tienda, donde reunió algunos artículos, y luego a una cueva en la isla que hizo imposible que cualquier bruja o mago encontrara. Jonno había estado tan seguro de robar a la bruja por su propia cuenta que no sabía que, además del regalo de la futura pulsera de su hijo, había dos espíritus que podían evitar que el extraño mago se acercara a Poppy.

—¿Qué es esta maldita niebla? —Exclamó Jonno con indignación. No había podido romper la niebla con su extraño bastón que brillaba con una luz azul al final. Tampoco ninguno de los objetos mágicos que había traído había sido de ninguna ayuda.

Poppy, acurrucada en un rincón de la cueva, había sufrido algunos cortes y moretones, pero aparte de eso ella estaba bien. Tenía frío y nada de su magia funcionó, por lo que se había apretado más contra sí misma.

Jonno cortó una vez más la niebla con su malvado bastón y Poppy se estremeció cuando la energía azul se arqueó desde su punta puntiaguda y curva. Jonno arrojó el bastón ineficaz y golpeó la niebla con sus manos y su ira. Se sorprendió cuando un zarcillo de niebla brotó, se enroscó fuertemente alrededor de su muñeca y luego lo arrojó a través de la cueva para golpear contra la pared de roca.

Una figura casi sin forma se formó en un rostro vago de una mujer con cabello largo. Una mano se cernió sobre Poppy pero no la tocó. Dentro de su mente escuchó la voz de Lily, la madre de Harry, susurrándole dulcemente—Severus te encontrará. Mi listo hijo tiene un camino—.

Justo cuando Jonno se levantó para atacar la niebla otra vez, un enorme zarcillo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, lo levantó en alto y lo golpeó en la tierra dura y fría varias veces.

Las dos piezas de niebla se reunieron, se arremolinaron, y Poppy vio como un joven con gafas redondas se formó a su lado—Mira esto—instruyó James Potter con una sonrisa.

Poppy observó cómo el zarcillo de niebla que había identificado como Lily entró en el insensato y sacudió a Jonno. Cuando el fantasma se deslizó dentro de él, Jonno gritó de dolor. Se sacudió tratando de escapar pero no pudo eludir al fantasma. Estaba atrapado cuando el fantasma de Lily se apresuró a través de sus venas y en su propia sangre.

El fantasma de Lily viajaba dolorosamente por las venas y la sangre de Jonno hasta que ella necesitó un descanso. Quince minutos más tarde, ella se retiró y cuando el espíritu de James tomó el lugar de su esposa, Jonno solo tuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de que el dolor debilitante regresara.

Una y otra vez, los fantasmas de Lily y James Potter mantuvieron a salvo a Poppy hasta que Severus pudiera llegar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry condujo a los adultos a su habitación de la casa victoriana alquilada en el tercer piso. A la llegada de los Malfoy, Severus agregó dos cuartos más; uno para Narcissa y Lucius y otro para Hermione. Draco compartió la habitación de Harry, así que había dos camas estrechas dentro.

—Todos están aquí, papá—Señaló Harry a un estante de su librero. Harry, que una vez había sido dueño de unos crayones rotos, un soldado de hojalata y trozos de papel para dibujar, no había roto el hábito de tener que llevarse todo con él. Por lo tanto, Harry mantuvo su baúl lleno con todas sus posesiones mundanas y eso incluía todas las rocas que había recolectado en las Piedras Paradas en Hogwarts.

Severus examinó las piezas de amatista y pirita sobrantes. Con su amuleto, tenía más que suficiente para modificar un hechizo de rastreo para encontrar el brazalete que Harry había hecho para Poppy.

Finalmente, cuando Severus inculcó un hechizo en voz baja mientras agitaba su varita sobre el aire sobre las piedras y su amuleto como si estuviera removiendo cuidadosamente una poción... ¡éxito!

—¡La encontré! —Severus declaró. Lucius agarró el brazo de su amigo, y Severus rápidamente se dirigió a su hijo—Harry, sé bueno por tu tía Cissy. Traeré a casa a tu madre—.

—Abraza a mamá para mí, papá. ¡Te amo! —Harry contuvo el aliento mientras observaba cómo su padre y Lucius se alejaban de su dormitorio. No respiró hasta que Narcissa le tocó ligeramente el hombro.

—Ven, Harry. Hagamos la cena con Draco y Hermione—Dijo Narcissa para distraer al niño.

Harry miró preocupado a donde había estado su padre. Quería que su madre volviera a salvo, pero deseaba haber ido con su padre. Con un profundo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina en el segundo piso.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus y Lucius llegaron a una cueva que sonaba con gritos de dolor. Severus temiendo lo peor gritó—¡Poppy! —.

—¡Severus! —La voz de Poppy respondió casi instantáneamente.

Severus se giró, vio a Poppy rodeada por un torbellino de niebla extraña, y miró a Lucius—¿Qué es esto? —.

—Hola, Viejo Chico—Se rió una voz de su juventud que sobresaltó a Severus. Se volvió y tropezó con Lucius cuando la forma plateada y vaga de James Potter se puso de pie, sonriéndole—Finalmente recuperé mi voz. Lily me dijo que debía esforzarme más, pero tú me conoces... —El fantasma de James Potter se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Exigió Lucius, ya que Severus parecía incapaz de hablar.

—Haciendo lo que Lily y yo prometimos hacer el día que adoptaste a nuestro hijo, Severus. Mantenemos a Harry, a ti, y ahora a la señora Pomfrey y a tu bebé, a salvo—James señaló la forma retorcida que se alzaba en el suelo de la cueva.

Severus lanzó un hechizo de silencio para silenciar los gritos—¿Quién es él? —Severus logró preguntar.

James respondió—Se llama a sí mismo Jonno Laufeyson, pero ha tenido cientos de nombres—James resopló—Y, ¡Él piensa que es un dios! —.

—¿Lo es? —Preguntó Lucius con cautela mientras miraba al hombre encarcelado por el dolor. De repente, se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando una masa plateada emergió del cráneo del hombre propenso.

—¡Mi turno! —La forma de James cambió a la de un tenillo tenue que se clavó en Jonno como si estuviera jugando un juego de Quidditch. El zarcillo de un hilo de plata vaciló, casi cansado, al lado de Severus.

—Destiérralo—La voz cansada de Lily, la dulce voz que había conocido como un niño de ocho años, susurró detrás de su oído, en su mente, pero Severus sabía que la voz pertenecía al espíritu sin forma que vacilaba ante él.

—Lily—Suspiró Severus—¿Qué es esa... cosa que me robó a Poppy? —.

—Estoy cansado, Severus. James también lo está. Destierra a Jonno Laufeyson de vuelta a su lugar de nacimiento... Asgard—.

—¿¡Asgard!? —Exclamó Lucius.

— Destiérralo—Lily exhortó con casi el último de su fuerza fantasmal—Lucius, ata a él para que nunca pueda regresar a nuestro mundo. ¡Hazlo ahora! —Lily, el espíritu brumoso se desmoronó y se dejó arrastrar al vórtice plasmático que protegía a Poppy.

—Severus. ¿Asgard? —Susurró Lucius.

—No importa eso ahora, Lucius. Combina tu magia rúnica con la mía—Ordenó Severus—Debemos enviar esa cosa lejos y hacer que jamás vuelva. Podía sentir el miedo de Lily y James de él—.

Lucius asintió—Hagalaz, Dagaz, mientras incantamos el Ritual de Destierro. ¿Lo tengo? —.

—Lo tengo, Lucius—Señalando sus varitas a Jonno Laufeyson, ambos hombres agitaron sus varitas para describir las runas que le impedirían regresar. Su encantamiento devolvería a la criatura no deseada a su hogar; Asgard.

_Redire perquisitor malivolus spiritum Asgard. Numquam revenite!_

_Redire perquisitor malivolus spiritum Asgard. Numquam revenite!_

_Redire perquisitor malivolus spiritum Asgard. Numquam revenite!_

Después de la segunda repetición, el espíritu de James abandonó el cuerpo de Jonno Laufeyson. Con la tercera repetición su cuerpo se desvaneció... para no volver jamás.

El fantasma de Lily se desvaneció, y también James. Cuando salieron, el vórtice protector del plasma fantasmal se redujo y finalmente se desvaneció. Severus ahora podía ir a Poppy.

—Tengo frío, Severus—Susurró Poppy.

El mago se quitó la túnica y la colocó sobre Poppy. Luego la levantó del suelo de la caverna—Por favor, dime que podemos regresar de donde vinimos, Lucius—.

Lucius sonrió—Eso no es problema—.

Como los dos hombres habían llegado, también se fueron con Poppy.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La llegada de Severus, Poppy y Lucius a la mansión victoriana fue silenciosa. Severus de inmediato llevó a Poppy a su habitación para atenderla con mantas cálidas y asegurarse de que ella y el bebé estuvieran bien.

Lucius había descendido a la cocina para descubrir un caos de sartenes, ollas y algo que se había lanzado al techo y se había quedado allí. Frunciendo el ceño con perplejidad, oyó risas provenientes del patio trasero y fue a investigar.

—Ah, aquí están todos—Saludó Lucius.

Harry dejó caer el sándwich que había estado comiendo—¿Mi mamá está bien? —.

—Tu madre está siendo atendida por tu padre, Harry. Un poco de frío, pero Madame Pomfrey está bien —Aseguró Lucius.

—Poppy se fue hace mucho tiempo, Lucius—Dijo Narcissa en voz baja.

Lucius besó la mejilla de su esposa—Severus y yo te lo explicaremos más tarde—Se sentó a la mesa para mirar una gran bandeja de sándwiches. Con los sándwiches había ensaladas individuales, leche y vino—¿Dudo mucho que este fuera el resultado de ese desastre en la cocina? —.

Todos los niños se rieron, y Narcissa se sonrojó—Realmente no puedo cocinar, mi amor—.

—Mamá encontró un servicio de elfos que sirven comida, papá. Trajeron todo esto, ¡y también tenemos helado! —Declaró Draco.

—Termina de comer primero...—.

—¿¡Qué diablos es este desastre!? —Gritó la voz de Severus desde la cocina.

—Ustedes tres limpiarán la cocina a continuación, y entonces pueden tener postre—Terminó Lucius. En ese momento, un maestro de Pociones, nervioso y enojado, entró por la puerta de la cocina en el patio trasero. Lucius le hizo flotar un sándwich al mago—¿Hambriento, Severus? —.

* * *

**_23 De Junio De 1992, Viernes Por La Tarde._ **

Poppy durmió la mayor parte del tiempo y no se levantó hasta la tarde. Después de que Harry la abrazó por completo y ella le agradeció por haberla salvado, Lucius reunió a los niños para que nadaran. Esto dejó a Severus para describir lo que había sucedido.

—¿Estabas protegido por los padres de Harry? —Se maravilló Narcissa—¿Cómo? —.

Poppy respondió—Ellos crearon una barrera de su propia esencia y la hicieron girar a mi alrededor. Jonno no pudo romperlo. Intentó usar este extraño bastón mágico que disparó rayos azules de energía, y luego empleó varios artefactos que probablemente eran todos Oscuros para derribar la barrera. Todos ellos explotaron—.

—Una barrera fantasmal de energía plasmática no podría haber sido tan fuerte, Poppy—Severus sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto.

—Era más que solo la energía fantasma, Severus—Corrigió suavemente Poppy—Fue todo lo que hizo felices a Lily y James durante la vida. Era el nacimiento de Harry, y él siendo acunado por su madre y su padre—Ella frotó una lágrima reveladora con su pañuelo—Y, Severus, también eran tú y Harry—Ella sonrió.

—¿Harry y yo? —Preguntó Severus con incredulidad.

—Tú mismo como el padre de Harry—Aclaró Poppy cuidadosamente. Ella respiró contenta, y atrajo la mano de Severus hacia la de ella—James y Lily estaban protegiéndome de esa bestia, pero sabía que me encontrarías, Severus—Luego sostuvo su pulsera simple pero bonita—Harry lo haría posible—.

Severus gentilmente besó la mano de su intención—Un chico tan listo, mi hijo—.

Narcissa preguntó suavemente—¿Sabes lo que esa criatura quería contigo, Poppy? —.

Poppy puso sus manos sobre su vientre aún plano—Sé que no quería a nuestro hijo. Él lo habría envenenado—El Sanador sintió que Severus se sentaba más cerca de ella en el sofá y la atrajo hacia su costado. Ella se fundió en su calidez y terminó—Estoy segura de que él me quería como una yegua de cría. Mi... sabor... era ideal—Poppy se estremeció y Severus apretó su agarre.

—Él no va a volver, Amada. De eso nos aseguramos—Severus besó su frente.

En ese momento, Lucius regresó con Harry, Draco y Hermione. Los mandó arriba para vestirse para la cena. Cuando se acercó a los tres Slytherins, se inclinó ante Poppy.

—Te ves mucho mejor, querida—Felicitó Lucius—¿Comerás con nosotros esta noche? —.

—Estoy hambriento, Lucius. ¿Qué tendremos? —Preguntó Poppy.

—Mi hija estaba exaltando la delicadeza de las ostras. Draco y Harry son bastante dudosos, pero tengo la intención de prepararlos con una salsa de mantequilla negra que los tentará más allá de su inquietud. ¿Te tiento? —Sonrió Lucius.

Severus frunció el ceño a su amigo—Guarda tu tentación para tu esposa, mi amigo o esas ostras quedaran como plomo... en tu vientre—.

Lucius se burló y se volvió hacia su esposa—No me importa lo que digas, _mon ami_. Ven, Narcissa, Severus se ha ofrecido para mostrarte cómo hacer una ensalada César—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Severus había considerado que la ensalada César de Narcissa era “aceptable” mientras que Harry y tres Malfoys muy agradecidos la consideraron excelente. Las ostras, aunque disfrutadas por todos los adultos, y Hermione, Draco y Harry decidieron que todavía se veían “asquerosas” y “desagradables”. Severus hizo dos hamburguesas y papas fritas para que todos pudieran apreciar la comida.

Después de la cena, los niños se fueron al patio trasero para capturar luciérnagas, una actividad que Hermione les había contado, y Narcissa, Lucius, Poppy y Severus se retiraron a la sala de estar.

—Luciérnagas—Dijo Hermione mientras señalaba a la reunión de las pequeñas luces amarillas que revoloteaban en el patio trasero—Como arbustos y cementerios—.

—Nunca he visto luciérnagas antes—sonrió Harry.

—He visto luciérnagas—Agregó Draco—Les gusta el jardín de rosas—.

—Entonces, ¿cómo capturamos a estas luciérnagas, Hermione? —Levantó un frasco que ella le había entregado hace unos minutos.

—Solo las persigues y atrapas en tu frasco—Ella extendió su frasco.

—¿Gano si consigo más? —Preguntó Draco.

—¡Sí! —Estuvo de acuerdo Harry—¡A ver quién atrapa más! —.

Saltando del porche trasero, se lanzaron a la reunión de insectos voladores y brillantes, y corrieron riendo y contando, mientras atrapaban a su presa. Después de una hora, ambos se quedaron sin aliento sobre la hierba, y rápidamente pusieron las tapas en sus frascos.

—Tengo 14—Anunció Harry.

—Tengo 19—Dijo Draco con una sonrisa triunfante—¡Eso es casi 20! —.

—Cogí 17—Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a las pequeñas luciérnagas volando en su frasco.

—¡Yo gano! —Cantó Draco. Se levantó de un salto—Vamos a mostrarles a papá y al tío Severus—Draco corrió hacia el porche y fue seguido por su hermana y su mejor amigo.

El Trío de Plata se cerró de golpe por la puerta de la cocina y corrió, riendo y golpeando como elefantes bebé, en la sala de estar.

Harry inmediatamente se sentó (apretó) entre su padre y Poppy—¡Capturamos luciérnagas, papá! —Levantó orgullosamente su frasco.

Narcissa estaba examinando el brillante frasco de bichos que Hermione le dio y Lucius estaba estudiando el premio de su hijo.

—¿Qué harás con ellos? —Preguntó Narcissa.

Severus respondió—Lily me enseñó a atrapar luciérnagas en el verano para que pudiéramos ponerlas en nuestras habitaciones por la noche—Harry estaba brillando con su propia sonrisa mientras observaba las luces de las luciérnagas parpadeando.

—Mi hermanito amaba todo tipo de insectos, pero Taddy pensaba que los gusanos luminosos eran los mejores—Dijo Poppy al recordar un momento de su juventud. Severus captó la melancolía en la voz de su novia. Poppy le había contado acerca de su único hermano Thaddeus Pomfrey. La suya fue una historia trágica que también había tomado a los padres de Poppy.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano, mamá—Comentó Harry. Él también había retomado el hilo de la melancolía cuando Poppy había mencionado a su hermanito. Tenía curiosidad por saber más, pero no quería preguntar nada que pudiera traer malos recuerdos.

—Lo tuve, Harry—Poppy respondió suavemente. Severus puso una mano calmante sobre su hombro—Su nombre era Thaddeus, pero le gustaba más su apodo de Taddy. Era un niño muy inteligente y curioso... como tú—.

—¿Está él... se ha ido? —Preguntó Harry tristemente.

Por un breve momento, Poppy cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y asintió—Taddy y mis padres murieron todos en un accidente de traslador cuando yo tenía doce años. Taddy solo tenía diez años—.

Harry se inclinó hacia Poppy—Lo siento, mamá—.

Poppy besó la corona de la cabeza de su futuro hijo—Gracias, Harry—.

Narcissa se puso de pie, tomó la mano de su hija y Hermione la ayudó a levantarse—Creo que deberíamos retirarnos por la noche. Buenas noches, Severus, Poppy, Harry—.

—Buenas noches a todos—Asintió Severus. Poppy simplemente asintió y luego los Malfoy se retiraron al tercer piso donde pusieron a Draco y luego a Hermione en la cama. Lucius y Narcissa fueron a su habitación.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—Estoy llevando a mis luciérnagas a mi habitación—Dijo Harry mientras salía de su posición encajada entre Severus y Poppy para ponerse de pie—Buenas noches—Dijo con los ojos aún hipnotizados por las diminutas luces parpadeantes.

—Mira por dónde vas, Harry—Advirtió Severus mientras miraba al joven en trance sobre sus luciérnagas. Harry escuchó a su padre y levantó la cabeza para poder atravesar los escalones hasta el tercer piso.

El chico de pelo oscuro echó una mirada a su padre—Estoy bien, papá. Buenas noches, mamá. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto con nosotros—Harry corrió escaleras arriba y se fue.

Ahora que estaba solo con su querida bruja, Severus besó la mejilla, oreja, garganta de Poppy, y luego tomó su boca con la suya. Había querido reinar en su pasión, teniendo en cuenta que él y Poppy no estaban detrás de las puertas cerradas, sino en el sofá de la sala de estar. Con cada beso se volvió más agudo para él lo cerca que había estado de perder a su Amada, a su amada. Su beso que había comenzado gentil era necesitado. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido cuando Poppy le devolvió el beso con su propia desesperación.

Momentos después ambos se separaron un poco. Poppy vio en los ojos oscuros de Severus el amor, el deseo, la preocupación. Severus vio que Poppy estaba enrojecida con ese color revelador en sus mejillas que se manifestaba en su excitación. Él la llevaría a su cama. Esta noche, y si ella lo permitía, él la tendría.

—¿Estás realmente bien, amada? —Severus preguntó mientras tomaba su mejilla, y pasaba la yema de su pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

Los labios de Poppy atraparon el pulgar de Severus, y ella sonrió. Le sorprendió, mientras bromeaba mordisquear su dedo, que aún exudaba ese delicioso aire de inocencia que nunca había perdido desde que reclamó su virtud hace siete años.

—Estoy en tus brazos, Mi Amor—Se inclinó hacia delante, lo besó y luego se levantó del sofá—¿Me amas, Severus? —.

En respuesta, Severus se levantó, agarró a Poppy por la cintura, beso su garganta y luego la llevó hasta su habitación, donde, bajo el silencio del _Muffliato_ , la amó más que nunca.

* * *

**_26 De Junio De 1992, Viernes_ **

Lucius supervisó mientras su esposa hacía el desayuno. Cogió los huevos revueltos antes de que se quemaran, y uno de varios cientos de encantos de cocina le permitió al tocino que se cocinara a la perfección. Los crepes rellenos de arándanos y fresas deberían haber sido los más difíciles de hacer para Narcissa, pero encontró un ritmo para verter y cocinar los crepes en una sartén de hierro que los hizo perfectos.

—¡Lo hiciste genial, madre! —Draco elogió entre los bocados de sus crepes.

—Gracias, Dragón—Narcissa miró a su marido y sonrió. Le gustó su avance en la cocina desde la desastrosa cena que ella y los niños habían tratado de cocinar unas noches antes.

Severus, quien limitó los dulces que comía, se había entregado a los crepes con sus arándanos y fresas—Debo admitir, Narcissa, que te superaste con los crepes—El Maestro de Pociones se dio una palmadita en el abdomen casi plano.

—Quiero recolectar más conchas hoy—Intervino Harry—¿Podemos ir a la playa, papá? —.

—Hoy no, Harry—Severus sonrió ante la evidente decepción de su hijo—Lucius me hizo saber que King's Island es el anfitrión, en el verano, de una carrera de escobas que se considera todo un espectáculo—.

Hubo caras igualmente interesadas en el anuncio. Lucius rápidamente reprimió eso al ordenar—Los platos primero, sin magia, luego espero que todos ustedes se vistan para un paseo en carruaje hacia las carreras—.

Harry, a pesar de que trató de no ser “el buen hijo” el 100 por ciento de las veces, seguía siendo el primero en el fregadero de la cocina con sus platos, y luego comenzó a guardar la comida. Pronto fue seguido por Hermione y Draco que murmuraron en voz baja. Lucius golpeó ligeramente el trasero de su hijo como recordatorio para perder su actitud. Draco gritó, pero ya no murmuró.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El Rally Amateur de Escobas de King's Island era un evento anual que aprovechaba el buen clima en esa época del año. La carrera en sí, atraía voladores de escobas aficionados de todo el mundo mágico y se convertía en una feria para los que vinieron a ver el Rally.

Había cabinas que ofrecían delicias como pintura facial, títeres para las manos y juguetes mágicos, plumas de vidrio soplado a mano, tintas exóticas y una amplia gama de bocadillos y dulces.

Se vendieron Omniculares baratos para aquellos que no trajeron los suyos. Tal dispositivo mágico era una necesidad imperativa para poder ver el rally. Un nuevo dispositivo que se probó este año era el ojo de 360 grados. Estos eran dos ojos (disponibles en todos los colores de ojos) montados en un marco de alambre que uno usaba contra los ojos reales como un par de gafas. Con unos pocos toques de la varita, en formato de código, los ojos podrían apuntar al objeto para mirar dondequiera que iban. Si el objetivo estuviera más allá del alcance, los ojos se oscurecerían. El ojo de 360 grados era bastante maravilloso, pero tenía una mala tendencia a causar dolores en los ojos reales y dolores de cabeza.

Los Omniculares, de alta calidad, seguían siendo los mejores. Se parecían a los prismáticos muggles, pero el propietario podía entrenar las vistas para un volador en particular o varios. El ojo de 360 grados prometió que costaba mucho menos que un monocular, pero el monocular aún era... mucho mejor.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El carro que Lucius ordenó era un hermoso medio de transporte de laca negra y plata. Era un carro abierto que le daba la apariencia de un cochecito, pero era mucho más cómodo con sus Hechizos de amortiguación incorporados para absorber el rebote rítmico de los caballos y cualquier bache encontrado en el camino. Dos caballos, igualmente negros, unidos al carruaje con arneses de cromo, acero y cuero, sacudían sus cabezas, y arañaban la tierra con un casco con impaciencia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos estuvieran subidos en el carruaje, y Lucius, en las riendas, condujo por un camino empedrado hacia el rally.

Lucius estaba sentado en el frente con su esposa a su lado. Draco, Harry y Hermione estaban colocados de espaldas al conductor, frente a Severus y Poppy. Los niños quedaron cautivados por el paisaje que pasaban, y Severus estaba encantado por Poppy.

Desde que llegó a King’s Island con Severus y Harry, Poppy tuvo la oportunidad de dejar sus ropas de sanador blancas y azules en favor de los vestidos que ella prefería. Sus colores solían ser ricos con los colores de las joyas y tenían el estilo de una bruja victoriana a la moda. El conjunto de hoy era un hermoso vestido azul cielo de seda ligeramente tejida. Encima de sus rizos (que habían sido hechizados en un moño suelto con zarcillos escapándose) había un bonete a juego con terciopelo azul oscuro, y un ramillete de pensamientos de botones azules. Sobre su vestido, tenía un chal de seda de Acromántula de ganchillo en blanco.

Hermione estaba encantada con el sentido de la moda de su madre y, aunque le gustaban los elegantes vestidos victorianos para ocasiones especiales, se alegraba de los muchos vestidos, que caían justo debajo de sus rodillas, que eran de una variedad de telas hechas para adaptarse a un exuberante cuerpo joven la chica. Este día llevaba un vestido de verano de gasa de algodón hilado amarillo y blanco. Ella se negó absolutamente a usar un gorro y había accedido a un encantamiento para alisar su cabello, para que pudiera ser retenido cuidadosamente por una banda de terciopelo color naranja quemada. Tenía un chal de crochet simple en melocotón, pero estaba en un bulto a su lado. En sus pies había cómodas sandalias para que sus dedos de los pies estuvieran libres.

Harry y Draco estaban igualmente vestidos con pantalones cortos de algodón en las rodillas. Harry había optado por verde oscuro, y Draco por azul oscuro. Ambos llevaban camisas de algodón (Severus y Lucius odiaban las camisetas muggles y no se las permitían) con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. Ambos muchachos habían convenientemente “olvidado” sus suéteres.

Severus no se vestía del todo de negro, pero había dejado su abrigo largo en casa a favor de un chaleco Wilkins con rayas de satén verde oscuro y verde aún más oscuro. Llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón, pero sus mangas estaban abotonadas en los puños. Sobre el chaleco y la camisa llevaba un abrigo largo Inverness negro de sarga suave con un encantamiento refrescante. Sus pantalones eran absolutamente negros hasta el punto de que Harry se había burlado de que eran “un vacío con forma de pantalón”.

Ambos Malfoys estaban impecables en su vestimenta, y combinaban. Narcissa llevaba un vestido de día plateado y lavanda con una falda de gasa adornada con hiedra plateada de seda. Su gorro era de color lavanda adornado con terciopelo granate y un toque de botones bachelor de color púrpura. Lucius llevaba un pantalón granate oscuro, un chaleco Kingsley de raso color lavanda y una blusa de seda blanca con un abrigo de corte victoriano que caía justo por encima de las rodillas. Severus hizo que Lucius dejara el sombrero de copa color lavanda en casa.

—¡Realmente amo el mundo mágico! —Exclamó Hermione mientras respiraba profundamente el aire puro.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Draco.

—Tienes carruajes en lugar de automóviles, y no hay contaminación—Explicó Harry.

—Está tan limpio, Draco—Suspiró Hermione.

—No extraño a los automóviles—Asintió Severus—Eran ruidosos, demasiados, y los conductores eran groseros—.

—Nunca he estado en el mundo muggle—Comentó Poppy.

Severus fue tomado por sorpresa.—¿No has estado? —

La sanadora negó con la cabeza—Justo después de que me fui de Hogwarts, fui aprendiz y regresé a Hogwarts. Me interné durante un año en San Mungo para poder convertirme en Sanadora...—Se encogió de hombros ligeramente—Estaba bastante ocupada—.

—¿Así que nunca has visto una película, Madame Pomfrey? —Preguntó Hermione.

—No he visto una—Hizo un puchero Harry.

—No hay necesidad de hacer pucheros, Harry—Reprendió Severus—Si realmente deseas ver una película, haremos planes para visitar el mundo muggle y ver una—.

—¿De verdad? —Se animó Harry—¿Con mamá? —.

—¡Ciertamente! —Acordó Severus.

—En mi cumpleaños, ¿podríamos ir todos, papá? —Preguntó Harry con esperanza.

—Encuentra la película que deseas ver, y la arreglaré—Asintió Severus—Sin embargo, esto será para tu cumpleaños—.

—Sería genial y si no quieres, papá, no tienes que comprarme un regalo de cumpleaños. No necesito mucho—Harry habló un poco incómodo. Esperaba no sonar como su primo Dudley, quien esperaba obtener todo lo que deseaba, fuera o no su cumpleaños.

—Harry, siempre puedes preguntar—Dijo Severus con suavidad—Sin embargo, no siempre te daré lo que quieras para complacerte. Sé que no deseas convertirte en un mocoso mimado, y estaré seguro de evitarlo—Harry asintió solemnemente. Severus se inclinó lo suficiente hacia adelante para atrapar las manos de su hijo—Eres mío, pequeño idiota. Nada cambiará eso—.

Harry sonrió contento. Deslizó las manos de las de su padre y se recostó con sus amigos.

—Entonces…—Preguntó Draco con interés—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Del carruaje y los caballos se hicieron cargo los elfos una vez que los Malfoys y los Snapes (y la casi señora Snape) salieron y se dirigieron hacia un cómodo palco de observación que Lucius había alquilado por el día. El palco de visualización tenía un encantamiento de regulación de temperatura, sillas cómodas y lujosas, y el almuerzo se serviría a mitad de la carrera.

Severus había comprado programas sofisticados que mostraban a todos los aficionados participantes, algunos párrafos para una autobiografía e instrucciones sobre cómo entrenar un Omnicular o un ojo de 360 grados en un volador o unos pocos hasta seis. Repartió los panfletos, y tomó un arándano brillante ofrecido de Poppy antes de sentarse en una silla. Ya que no deseaba separarse, ni siquiera por una silla, de Poppy, agitó su varita sobre su silla y una vacía para hacer un sofá para compartir con Poppy.

—Qué mago tan pensativo—Dijo Poppy mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para rozar ligeramente los labios de la boca de Severus. La bruja luego se sentó y sorbió su arándano brillante.

—¡Los voladores se están alineando! —Rebotó Draco. Corrió hasta el borde del palco de visualización. Harry lo siguió. Hermione usó sus Omniculares para enfocarse en todos los voladores.

Harry entrecerró los ojos ante la gran multitud de voladores—¿Todos van a volar? ¡Hay tantos! —.

—No todos están compitiendo, Harry—Señaló Draco—¿Ves a los chicos que llevan las capas amarillas? Esos son los hombres de marca. Van a estar en todos los puntos diferentes de la carrera, así que si no quieres enfocar tus Omniculares en un jugador, puedes enfocarte en un hombre de marca para ver quién llega a ese punto—.

—¿Cómo es que no hay más voladores? —Preguntó Harry.

—Cientos vienen pero muchos son descalificados durante los juicios. Esos son aburridos—Contestó Draco—Cincuenta voladores están en la carrera real—.

—Aquí hay un mapa del curso—Dijo Hermione de pie con un dibujo plegable del hipódromo volador—Van por toda la isla una vez, pero hay bucles que salen sobre el océano. ¡Los bucles tienen incluso nombres! —.

—El Bucle Fatal de Mordred, el Bucle Rocoso, el Bucle Ouroboros... todo esto suena peligroso—Reflexionó Draco. —¿Qué tiene de malo volar un bucle? —.

Lucius aclaró—El curso es de forma libre, pero en los bucles se deben ejecutar ciertas formaciones, como el Amago de Wronski, el giro de Blythe, el Dip ... oh, eso ha causado algunos accidentes—.

Harry leyó la descripción de la formación El Dip—El volador debe ejecutar un Dip limpio, que es el requisito para que aparezca uno de los peces de chocolate que flotan en la superficie del agua—Harry levantó la vista y se rió entre dientes a sus amigos—¡Eso es el almuerzo! —.

—El Circuito de Ouroboros es un bucle sin fin a menos que el volador encuentre la puerta invisible en el curso principal—Dijo Hermione—Y, ¡oh cielos! ¡El Bucle Rocoso es en realidad una carrera de obstáculos de rocas que los voladores tienen que esquivar! —Ella le dio a su nuevo padre una mirada preocupada.

—Los magos somos mucho más fuertes que los muggles, querida niña—Se rió Lucius—Ha habido muchos accidentes durante el rally, pero ni una sola fatalidad—.

—Oh bien—Hermione respiró aliviada.

—¡Están empezando! —Gritó Draco.

Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en el alcalde de King's Island con espléndidas túnicas azules y doradas, quien usó el Encanto Amplificador para que todos pudieran escucharlo hablar—¡Bienvenido! ¡Soy el alcalde Andrew Kinz y este es el Rally de escobas amateur de King's Island! ¡Tenemos una participación maravillosa para presenciar esta emocionante carrera y 50 magníficos voladores! —Por un momento, el Encanto Amplificador terminó cuando el alcalde consultó un momento con dos hombres de marca.

Su voz habló a la audiencia, y los voladores—Los hombres de marca están ahora a la altura de sus marcas... no olviden que su programa tiene todas las marcas dibujadas en el mapa. Un simple toque de su varita al mapa y luego a sus Omniculares y usted podrá ver los voladores que llegan a su marca—.

El alcalde volvió a estar callado, pero no terminó el Encanto Amplificador. Después de que todos los hombres de marca se hubieran alejado de la vista, volvió la voz del alcalde.—Me han dicho que nuestros hombres de marca están listos. ¡Ahora, no olviden que durante la carrera habrá un sorteo al azar para un premio de 500 galeones y un postre gratis en el restaurante familiar de Ma Bell Montbryce! —Hubo vítores y aplausos. El alcalde sonrió y luego volvió a hablar—Ahora, los voladores están listos... 3... 2... 1... ¡VAMOS! —Con un estruendoso golpe en la punta de la varita del alcalde, todos los voladores rompieron la formación de inicio y volaron.

Hermione se sentó con sus Omniculares para centrarse en los corredores delanteros. Ella decidió elegir un favorito un poco más tarde en la carrera. Harry y Draco vigilaron los voladores hasta que todos se perdieron de vista, y luego se sentaron, recogieron sus propios Omniculares e hicieron lo que Hermione hacía y prestaban atención a los voladores de la delantera.

Quince minutos después de comenzar la carrera, apareció el primer bucle de Ouroboros. Los cincuenta voladores entraron al circuito, pero siguieron circulando en círculos, lo que hizo que el Trío de Plata se sintiera un poco mareado. Sabiendo que cuando se encontrara la puerta de regreso al curso principal, el alcalde haría un anuncio.

Cuando cada uno de los niños bajó sus Omniculares, encontraron a los adultos reunidos alrededor de una mesa octogonal jugando un juego de cartas. Harry se acercó a su padre y se apoyó en el brazo de la silla.

—Los voladores están en el Bucle Orboross—Suspiró, con el ojo puesto en las cartas en la mano de su padre.

—Ouroboros—Severus corrigió suavemente.

Harry repitió la corrección—Dejé mi diccionario en casa. ¿Qué es una… or-row-bor-ros? —.

—El ouroboros es un antiguo símbolo del dragón, Ormoran devorando su propia cola hasta que se recrea a sí mismo como la serpiente Ormoros—Educó Poppy.

—Genial—Susurró Harry—Así que le dieron a ese bucle un buen nombre. ¿Estás jugando al póker, papá? —.

—Whist—Respondió Severus mientras colocaba una carta y observaba cómo el juego iba hasta que Poppy recogía las cartas. Harry observó mientras se colocaban más cartas, recogidas, hasta que Lucius tenía todas las cartas.

—Yo creo que…—.

—¡El número veintisiete, Rose Hall, ha caído del bucle! —Fue la encantada voz del alcalde—¡El número trece, Antoine Nit, ha caído del bucle! —El alcalde anunció a cuatro voladores más que cayeron del círculo por mareos. Luego, con un grito de triunfo, anunció, entre vítores y gritos de la multitud—¡El primer volador tiene la puerta! ¡Número cuarenta y dos, Donald Blake de Noruega está a través de la Puerta de Ouroboros! —.

—¡Es grande! —Exclamó Harry.

—¡Él no cabe en su escoba! —Repitió Draco.

—¿No es su cabello rubio hermoso y ondulado? —Suspiró Hermione, soñadora.

Narcissa y Poppy se detuvieron en su juego para mirar al volador Número Cuarenta y dos.

—Muslos encantadores—Comentó Narcissa fríamente. Los labios de Lucius se adelgazaron cuando arrancó los Omniculares de su esposa. Narcissa se inclinó hacia delante y se pasó las uñas por debajo de la barbilla de su marido mientras les sonreía—No se parece en nada a tus fuertes y encantadores muslos, Amante—.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó hacia Poppy—¿Por qué sigues mirando al volador, Amada? —.

Poppy levantó sus Omniculares hasta Severus—No lo estoy mirando, mi amor. Número diez, Angharad Rees de Irlanda. Ella siguió al noruego y voló justo delante de él—.

Severus miró a la voladora irlandesa a través de los Omniculares—Hm. Impresionante. La señorita Rees parece estar decidida a ir al siguiente bucle antes que cualquier otro volador—.

Durante la siguiente hora se observaron los voladores, pero la atención parecía centrada en los dos favoritos, el número 42 y la número 10. Ambos, Blake y Rees, iban cuello y cuello en el Bucle Sacacorchos de Merlín y en el Bucle Dip. Cada uno de esos bucles sacó más voladores y ahora 28 se dirigieron al temido Bucle Fatal de Mordred.

El Bucle Fatal de Mordred era peligroso debido a que debía tomarse en al menos cuatro formaciones de la Rueda de Catherine sobre un océano que era en su mayoría rocas terribles y olas ásperas. La mayoría de los voladores perderían su concentración al realizar la rueda de Catherine, ya que se preocupaban por los mares turbulentos de abajo. Ninguno sabía que un Net Ward complicado estaba justo debajo del bucle para atrapar a los voladores que caían del bucle.

El Bucle Fatal de Mordred eliminó diecinueve voladores del rally. Y, llegó el almuerzo.

Los nueve voladores restantes tendrían casi una hora antes del siguiente bucle: Bucle Rocoso y luego, justo después de eso, un bucle muy largo llamado Bucle de La Ley de Murphy.

El almuerzo fue servido por un elfo y consistía en sándwiches de jamón con mostaza marrón y el queso suizo de King's Island. Junto con los sándwiches había una variedad de melón cortado en cubitos (melón cantaloupe, melón dulce, sandía bambino, melón Sharlyn, melón dorado, casaba) y una ensalada fresca y picante con aderezo italiano. A los niños se les permitió un vaso del jugo de calabaza generalmente prohibido, pero después de unos tragos todos optaron por el interesante sonido de la leche de almendras.

—¡Los voladores número diez y número 42 se acercan al Bucle Rocoso! —Gritó el alcalde.

Del rally fue el corto Bucle Rocoso el más popular. Este bucle consistió en solo diez minutos de una carrera de obstáculos de rocas de varios tamaños que flotaron a lo largo del camino del bucle al azar. Los voladores tuvieron que usar todas sus habilidades de vuelo para evitar las rocas.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro voladores lograron atravesar la carrera de obstáculos de las rocas. El quinto volador fue derribado de su escoba y directamente en el agua fría de abajo. Un hombre de marca pescó el volador caído (Número 38, Mauna Loy) y regresó a su marca al comienzo del Bucle Rocoso. Número 42, Donald Blake entró en el circuito y procedió a arar a la derecha en cada roca y reducirla a polvo. Los tres voladores que lo seguían lo vitorearon y lo siguieron hasta el campo.

Los últimos cuatro voladores apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento cuando entraron en el Bucle de la Ley de Murphy.

—¿Qué es una ley de Murphy? —Preguntó Draco.

Hermione respondió—Es el aforismo estadounidense muggle que dice que _“todo lo que pueda salir mal, saldrá mal”_ —.

—Eso suena como que todos perderán—Suspiró Harry—¿Qué tienen que hacer los voladores en este bucle? —.

—Es un bucle muy largo—Respondió Draco. Bajando sus Omniculares se volvió ligeramente y se enfrentó a su padre—Papá, ¿qué tan lejos del océano me dijiste que se extendía el Bucle de la Ley de Murphy? —.

—Veinte kilómetros hasta el tejado puntiagudo del Faro de King’s Landing’s que se encuentra al este del puerto—Respondió Lucius.

—Eso es realmente largo—Comentó Hermione.

—Y, aburrido—Agregó Harry.

—A menos que el volador golpee el maleficio del Caos—Sonrió Draco.

—¿La ley de Murphy? —Se rió Harry.

Draco asintió, pero nadie lo vio, ya que todos estaban observando sus voladores favoritos. Número 29, Rafe Fine de Escocia, golpeó la maldición del Caos y se encontró en una espiral imposible hacia abajo. Tan pronto como estuvo a un pie sobre el agua, fue atrapado por una red de seguridad y fue sacado de la carrera.

Número 10, Angharad Rees fue la siguiente voladora en ser golpeada por la aleatoriedad de la maldición del Caos. Fue lanzada en una espiral lateral que la lanzó a la derecha contra otro volador irlandés, Padraic deBeers, Número 3. Ambos se giraron en el cielo hasta que Número 10 se separó. El número 3 desafortunadamente siguió girando hasta que fue atrapado por la red de seguridad. La número 10 fue la primera en acelerar hasta el final del circuito y ella estaba de vuelta en el curso principal.

Harry y Draco aplaudieron mientras ambos seguían a la luchadora mujer irlandesa.

—¡Oh no! —Gritó Narcissa—¡El número 42 ha sido alcanzado! —.

Todos los Malfoys y Snapes enfocaron sus Omniculares en el rubio noruego que había golpeado la maldición del Caos y fue arrojado en una Rueda de Catherine al revés, que lo envió a tres voladores detrás de él. Los cuatro lucharon por salir de la viciosa Rueda de Catherine y volver al bucle. Una voladora siguió cayendo hasta que la barrera de seguridad la atrapó. El número 42 salió de la horrible Rueda de Catherine y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando regresó al curso principal, los otros dos voladores que había golpeado estaban derechos y siguiéndolo.

El último bucle en la carrera fue el Bucle de la Venganza del Rey Arturo. Este bucle desagradable tenía la ilusión de que el océano pasaba por el camino. Fue muy desorientador y derribó cinco voladores. Los únicos que quedaron, tanto en el curso principal como en la carrera por la línea de meta, fueron los números 10 y 42, Angharad Rees y Donald Blake.

El final de la carrera estaba cerca y la bruja irlandesa y el mago noruego estaban bien igualados a pesar del hecho de que el Número 42 empequeñecía fácilmente a la Número 10.

—¡Tenemos un ganador! —Gritó el alcalde prácticamente asustando a todos los que estaban viendo el final a través de sus dispositivos de visualización—¡Angharad Rees de Irlanda! —.

El aplauso fue ensordecedor cuando se intercalaron gritos y vítores. Incluso Poppy, Hermione y Narcissa que esperaban que el “guerrero rubio” ganara, aplaudieron por Angharad Rees.

Lucius se puso de pie y comenzó a sacar a todos del palco de visualización—¡De prisa! ¡No queremos ser atrapados por la multitud! —.

Desconfiando de que tal cosa pudiera suceder, Harry se apresuró al lado de su padre y acurrucó la mano de Severus. Sin detenerse a caminar, el maestro de pociones golpeó a su hijo en la cabeza con su varita tres veces.

—Un Hechizo de Desilusión y un Hechizo Burbuja, Harry—Le susurró Severus a su hijo.

—Gracias, papá—Harry respiró aliviado. Nadie podía verlo y la burbuja invisible que lo rodeaba mantendría a la exuberante multitud a raya.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Saciado, festejado y agradablemente agotado en la casa victoriana que contemplaba el puerto, dormía y soñaba con todas las cosas buenas.

* * *

**_15 De Julio De 1992, Miércoles._ **

La mañana tuvo un desayuno de panqueques, tocino y huevos revueltos arreglados por Harry que supervisaba a sus amigos Draco y Hermione. Mientras servían a los adultos y luego a sí mismos, una lechuza golpeaba la ventana de la cocina. Hermione dejó entrar a la lechuza, sacó el pequeño pergamino que llevaba y Draco le dio un trozo de tocino.

Hermione le dio el pequeño pergamino a su padre, quien lo amplió, y leyó que estaba dirigido a su esposa—Para ti, Cissy—Dijo Lucius mientras le entregaba el pergamino sellado.

Narcissa se frotó los labios con la servilleta, luego rompió el sello de cera, desenrolló el pergamino y leyó la breve nota—A la señora Mim le gustaría que fuéramos para el ajuste de los vestidos—Anunció a las damas.

Poppy se volvió hacia Severus—Mi amor, tal vez hoy sea un buen día para conseguir tus túnicas para la boda—Sugirió.

Severus asintió—Hay que hacerlo—Asintió—Harry, es hora de algunas túnicas de vestir. No te llevaré en pantalones cortos y camisa de manga corta para nuestra boda—.

—Los haré a ambos orgullosos, papá—Sonrió Harry.

—¿A dónde iremos, papá? —Preguntó Draco—Creo que todo está fuera de la estantería—.

—Elimina el pensamiento—Sonrió Lucius—Enviaré una nota a mi sastre personal y veré si tiene alguna recomendación—Lucius invocó tinta, pluma y pergamino, y rápidamente escribió una nota a su sastre que envió con la lechuza que había llegado antes.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El sastre de Lucius respondió rápidamente y los caballeros fueron a la ciudad a una sastrería que fue altamente recomendada.

Roget's Clothier estaba escondido cerca del final de la calle principal del mercado, justo al lado del puerto. Geranios rojos y naranjas florecían en cajas de ventana a lo largo de debajo de las ventanas grandes, y había un cartel rectangular de madera con el nombre de la tienda tallado en ella. Un sapo grande estaba sentado en una de las cajas de la ventana que había sido manipulada para proporcionar al sapo un pequeño estanque de agua entre las flores.

—¡Mira la rana, papá! —Se entusiasmó Harry mientras lo atrapaban los ojos verde esmeralda que tenían un color como el suyo.

—Eso es un sapo, Harry—Corrigió Severus. Abrió la puerta de la tienda del sastre e hizo pasar a su hijo.

Una única voz los aclamó—¡Caballeros, bienvenidos! —Garmin Roget, sastre, se levantó de debajo de su mostrador sosteniendo un gran rollo de tela—Deben ser mi cita de las once de la que Portman me dijo—Roget dejó caer el rollo de tela sobre el mostrador, dio la vuelta y sonrió a los cuatro magos que tenía ante él.

Garmin Roget no era un mago alto. Solo de pie media 1.52 m, era un poco redondo con mejillas rojas y alegres, ojos marrones inteligentes y la piel bronceada que la mayoría de los nativos de King's Island lucían con su sol americano. Su pelo era blanco como la nieve.

—Lo somos, Roget—Se inclinó Lucius—Soy Lucius Malfoy, este es mi hijo Draco, su amigo Harry Snape, y nuestro amigo y el novio, Severus Snape—.

Roget sonrió mientras se inclinaba ante Severus—¡Felicidades, joven señor! —Luego miró a Harry—¡Que encantador! Obtendrás una nueva madre, ¿verdad, joven maestro Snape? —.

Harry asintió—Necesitamos túnicas de vestir, pero papá debe lucir extra... elegante—.

Roget se rió entre dientes—¡En efecto! Tu padre avergonzará a todos los novios con las túnicas que le dé. Vengan, tengo una excelente selección de telas que todos ustedes pueden querer ver detenidamente —.

Tres de los magos siguieron a Roget pero Severus no se movió. Lucius se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro al mago vacilante.

—Quiero negro, Lucius—Murmuró Severus—No blanco—.

Lucius estaba a punto de reprender a su amigo cuando Roget interrumpió—¡Oh no! Ningún caballero viste de blanco estos días. No está hecho. Gris sería ideal—Reflexionó de repente dando vueltas alrededor de Severus—Plata puede ser un poco ligero para su coloración, pero tal vez el gris perla podría adaptarse. ¿Prefiere el verde, rojo, azul o púrpura como color de relieve, señor? —.

—No verde—intervino Lucius—Te vuelves un poco hacia atrás sobre ese color, amigo mío. Sugeriría rojo...—Captó el comienzo de una burla en el labio del Maestro de Pociones—Así que ayúdame, Severus, si te atreves a mencionar a Gryffindor, te hechizaré con granos—.

Severus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y su mirada se estrechó—Bien. Rojo. Sin embargo, un rojo oscuro—Sonrió levemente, como para pinchar a su amigo con uno de sus pociones—Como... sangre—.

Las manos de Roget aplaudieron. —¡Oh! ¡Eso será dramático! Venga acá, Maestro Snape. Tengo las telas para que apruebe—.

Con un suspiro agravado, Severus se trasladó a una selección de sedas tejidas, algodones, lanas y linos y combinaciones de los mismos. Después de varios minutos, había elegido las telas para usar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Harry parecía un poco perdido entre todas las telas a su alrededor.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Severus en voz baja—¿Estás un poco perdido sobre qué elegir? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—¿Todo esto no cuesta mucho, papá? —Preguntó con cautela.

—Con toda seguridad, mi muchacho—Dijo, dándole a su hijo la pequeña sonrisa que brillaba en sus ojos negros solo por Harry—Sin embargo, no importa, ya que solo me casaré una vez, y deseo verme lo mejor posible para Poppy. ¿Espero que sientas lo mismo, Harry? —.

—Lo hago, papá, pero...—Miró los muchos rollos de tela y los colores—No sé qué color debo vestir. Draco y su padre se vestirán de azul. Me gusta el morado pero no quiero túnicas moradas. ¡Ojalá pudiera vestirme de negro como tú! —Resopló.

—No es que tenga una mentalidad de moda, pero quizás sea gris oscuro con pantalones negros, y luego me pongo un chaleco rojo para combinar con mi color de resalte—Sugirió Severus. Harry asintió y se volvió para estudiar todos los colores.

—¡Severus! —Llamó Lucius—Dragón y yo hemos sido medidos. Es tu turno y de Harry—.

Harry finalmente escogió los colores que pensó que serían buenos y los sostuvo en alto. Severus asintió y luego le dijo a su hijo—Nos llaman, hijo mío. Sé valiente—Luego le guiñó un ojo y Harry se echó a reír.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Después de ser golpeado y presionado durante una hora, Harry y Draco necesitaban pasar tiempo en Cracked Potts Gee Gaws. Dejando a los dos a su travesura, Severus y Lucius tomaron el té en el mismo café al aire libre donde Poppy había conocido al malvado Jonno. El mal dejó a los magos solos, y cuando Draco salió corriendo de la tienda de juguetes para pedir dinero para comprar algunos juguetes importantes, Lucius le entregó varios galeones a su hijo y le ordenó que regresara con Harry para almorzar.

—Diez galeones, Harry—Susurró Draco con deleite mientras le mostraba a su amigo las piezas de oro.

—Podemos conseguir cualquier cosa, Draco—Jadeó Harry.

—Sí, pero vamos a conseguir algo para Hermione mientras estamos aquí—Dijo Draco.

Con sonrisas y diez galeones, los niños se zambulleron en la colorida y concurrida juguetería. Sorprendentemente en media hora se unieron a sus padres. Severus frunció el ceño ante las bolsas grandes que cada niño llevaba.

—Lucius—Reprendió Severus—¿Cuánto le diste a Draco? —.

Fue Draco quien respondió cuando dejó caer el cambio de sus compras a la mano que esperaba de su padre—¡Diez galeones, tío Severus! —.

Harry se sentó junto a su padre y le empujó la bolsa. Él estaba sonriendo—¡Mira lo que encontré, papá! —.

Con cuidado, Severus miró dentro de la bolsa. Después de un momento, retiró a un jugador de Quidditch bastante grande que llevaba un uniforme que era verde y recordó hace unas décadas. Su mandíbula cayó cuando se enfrentó a una cara demasiado familiar.

—Si tienes una tarjeta de ranas de chocolate, pueden poner cualquier cara en el jugador de Quidditch y tú tienes una tarjeta, así que le puse tu cara, papá—Harry parecía muy orgulloso. Severus estaba aturdido. Una parte de él se sintió halagada porque su hijo estaba tan contento, pero que su rostro estuviera tan disponible para tal procedimiento, más bien... lo molestaba.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a formular algún tipo de respuesta, Lucius sacó a otro jugador de Quidditch de la bolsa de compras de su hijo. Este tenía su cara en él.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no estoy en una tarjeta de ranas de chocolate, Dragón. ¿Cómo se logró esto? —.

—¡Te lo mostraré, papá! —Sonrió Draco. Hurgó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica de verano y luego sacó un papel doblado que le ofreció a su padre—Por esto—.

Lucius dejó su extraña semejanza y tomó el papel. Lo desdobló y se quedó desconcertado al ver un dibujo en tinta negra muy detallado de sí mismo sonriendo al cielo.

Draco explicó—Eso fue de nuestro primer juego de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch, papá. Harry lo dibujó para mí. Él es bueno, ¿no es así? —.

—Es muy talentoso, Dragón—Lucius le entregó el dibujo a Severus, que se había inclinado para ver qué era el dibujo—Severus, mira lo que tu hijo ha dibujado—.

Severus sostuvo el dibujo. Sabía que Harry dibujaba bastante bien, pero este retrato de Lucius estaba lejos y por encima de lo que había visto recientemente. Si este fuera un retrato mágico, esperaría que el rostro de Lucius respirara y le hablara.

—Harry, esto es realmente notable—Dijo Severus con la gravedad apropiada—No tenía ni idea…—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Me gusta dibujar, papá—.

—Así lo veo. ¿Deseas convertirte en artista algún día? —Le preguntó su padre.

Harry asintió lentamente—Creo que sí. Me gustaría saber cómo se mueven los dibujos mágicos—.

—Harry necesita un mentor, Severus—Dijo Lucius con decisión.

—Todos necesitamos el almuerzo primero—Dijo Severus cambiando el tema—Guarden sus juguetes y déjenos comer—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Narcissa, Poppy y Hermione no habían llegado a casa cuando los caballeros llegaron a las dos de la tarde. Severus estaba contento de pasar el resto de su día en su laboratorio trabajando en modificaciones a la poción Matalobos. Sin embargo, Draco y Harry querían ir a la playa con sus padres e insistieron en que los magos más viejos usaran trajes de baño y nadaran con ellos.

Los muggles Speedos no se habían puesto de moda en el mundo mágico, y de hecho, la mayoría de las playas mágicas públicas eran “moralmente estrictas” en cuanto al estilo de traje de baño permitido. La moda actual era considerada escandalosa en algunas áreas del mundo mágico, pero más aún en King’s Island.

Los trajes de baño eran prendas de algodón fino y transpirable.

Para los hombres consistían en una camisa con mangas cortas que caía a las caderas. Los pantalones eran del mismo algodón a la mitad del muslo (en su mayoría en niños pequeños y jovencitos) o ligeramente por encima de la rodilla para adultos. Con patrones o sólidos parecían ser la elección. El Encantamiento de Pieza de Bacalao previno una exposición apabullante y embarazosa.

El traje de baño de las mujeres era un poco más libre en su creatividad de todas prendas de una a dos piezas. La forma general era una blusa con un cuello o un escote modesto, sin mangas hasta ¾ en las mangas, y la parte inferior podía ser cualquier cosa, desde una simple falda hasta una falda con voladores o shorts largos.

Lucius siempre iba por lo elegante y supo que tenía un buen cuerpo para un traje de baño. Su parte superior cayó a sus caderas y las partes inferiores a la mitad del muslo. La tela era amplia, con rayas inclinadas (de izquierda a derecha en la camisa y de derecha a izquierda en los fondos) de azul y crema. Draco llevaba un traje azul sólido, pero se había quitado la camisa tan pronto como llegaron a la playa.

El traje de baño de Severus era, sin lugar a dudas, todo negro con una parte superior que caía sobre sus caderas y partes inferiores que caían sobre las rodillas. Harry había optado por un traje a rayas verde, y al igual que Draco, se había quitado la parte superior tan pronto como pudo.

Lucius llevaba un sombrero de paja que era la moda para el día, mientras que Severus se negó.

Todos bien vestidos, Aparecieron en la playa y entraron en el agua.

El área de la playa de King's Island era un área donde las olas eran generalmente suaves cuando rodaban sobre la arena, y todo alrededor del agua no estaba helada. Draco sabía nadar, por lo que él y su padre lanzaron una pelota mientras intentaban atacarse completamente.

Harry no podía nadar, por lo que Severus llevó a su hijo hasta el océano, de modo que si se paraba, el agua llegaba a su pecho.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a nadar, papá? —Preguntó Harry mientras su padre lo guiaba sobre un flotador.

—Por necesidad—Aseguró Severus.

Harry balbuceó mientras se deslizaba de la mano de su padre y se hundía. Severus lo atrapó, y enderezó a su hijo—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

Severus ayudó a Harry a flotar una vez más sobre su vientre, y luego él respondió—Me caí en el lago. En mi tercer año—En verdad se había metido en una pelea de puños con Sirius Black, ambos tropezaron, y ambos cayeron. Black podía nadar, y Severus no podía. Y, Black lo dejó ahí. Lily lo había alcanzado justo a tiempo y decidió que necesitaba aprender a nadar en ese momento.

Harry se puso de espaldas, se dobló y se hundió. Sus pies golpearon el fondo del océano y se disparó con un chapoteo del agua que no era terriblemente salada.

—¿Quién te enseñó, papá? —Preguntó Harry mientras flotaba una vez más sobre su vientre.

Severus sonrió con nostalgia—Tu madre—.

¿En serio? —Severus asintió—¿Era buena? —.

—Mucho—Afirmó su padre—Lily también fue firme y alta en sus expectativas. Al final del curso pude nadar a través del Lago Negro. Sin embargo, aún podría preparar una poción mejor que tu madre—Agregó Severus con aire de suficiencia. Harry se echó a reír, y su padre lo hundió rápidamente.

—¡Hey! —Harry balbuceó cuando salió a tomar aire. Sin embargo, se estaba riendo, así que Severus sabía que su hijo no estaba enojado.

—Flota, Harry. Esta vez quiero que des patadas con la parte de atrás de los pies—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Poco después de las cinco en punto, Lucius y Severus, con los brazos llenos de sus descendientes dormidos, regresaron a casa. Les esperaba un sabroso guiso, pero primero tenían que limpiarse los caballeros y luego podían comer.

Todo el estofado fue comido vorazmente y luego Severus, Poppy, Lucius y Narcissa se derrumbaron en la sala de estar. Severus se había dormido rápidamente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Poppy.

Lucius fue un poco más libre en cuanto a que colocó su cabeza en el regazo de su esposa, y puso sus piernas sobre el segundo sofá. Se quedó dormido mientras Narcissa pasaba tranquilamente sus dedos por su largo y pálido cabello mientras ella leía.

Poppy estaba bordando hojas en los bordes de las hojas de matrimonio. Murmuró palabras de un encantamiento que eran para asegurar la fidelidad, la fertilidad y la pasión en el lecho matrimonial. Punto medio, aproximadamente una hora después, se durmió apoyada en su novio.

* * *

**_26 De Junio De 1992, Viernes Antes De La Medianoche_ **

Nadie esperaba el lamentable pedido de clemencia justo antes de la medianoche. Los cuatro adultos se despertaron despiertos de sus posiciones en los sofás y no hicieron nada por las extremidades rígidas.

—¡Harry! —Severus saltó del sofá y subió las escaleras.

Poppy, que no sabía que se había pinchado el dedo con la aguja de plata cuando se despertó tan bruscamente, tiró el bordado, se quitó las faldas y siguió a Severus.

—Necesito revisar a Draco y Hermione—Le dijo Narcissa preocupada a su esposo.

Lucius estaba listo para ponerse de pie—Como yo. Ve, Cissy—.

Harry había pasado varios meses sin malos sueños, pero esta noche, en su agotamiento, el dios Oneiros agitó el éter y le envió una pesadilla particularmente cruel al niño.

Harry era el niño pequeño que había sido víctima de su perturbado tío Vernon. Más tarde se descubrió que Vernon había molestado al menos a tres niños muggles, el primero se había hecho amigo de Harry.

En la pesadilla, Harry fue atrapado por el gigante de su tío en el patio trasero por el cobertizo. Harry había tratado de correr, pero fue atrapado y arrastrado fácilmente hacia el área del cobertizo de metal cerca de la cerca trasera.

El niño pequeño había rogado y luchado contra su tío, pero su agarre se había apretado dolorosamente. Y entonces ... oh Dios, gritó por su papá... el monstruo se había apoderado de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Esos pantalones cortos holgados y de gran tamaño que solo le quedaban porque él pasó una cuerda delgada a través de los lazos del cinturón.

—¡Por favoooor no, tío Vernon! —No quería que le ocurriera algo tan terrible como lo que había visto hacer a su tío con Edward Blunt.

Las luchas de Harry aumentaron. Sus puños y sus pies salieron disparados y nuevamente gritó que su papá viniera a ayudarlo.

El monstruo se había convertido en esta enorme, fea y roja cosa de enfermedad mágica que le silbaba de todas las cosas terribles que le haría. Las uñas que eran como garras no solo lo agarraron sino que también se clavaron profundamente en su estómago y caderas.

Harry deseaba desesperadamente a su papá o desmayarse, pero allí... no había... nada...

Draco, durmiendo en la misma habitación que Harry, se había despertado tan pronto como su amigo gritó. Intentó despertar a Harry, pero se indignó cuando un puño agitado lo atrapó justo debajo de su ojo y lo tiró al suelo. Draco NO era un bebé pero le dolía un ojo, y estaba frustrado de no poder despertar a su amigo y salvarlo de su pesadilla. Por lo tanto, Draco comenzó a llorar suavemente mientras seguía llamando a Harry.

—Harry... Harry, ¡por favor, despierta! —Resopló Draco.

Severus irrumpió en la habitación de su hijo, y sin prestar atención a las torceduras del niño y las manos y los pies, despojó a Harry de las mantas con un hechizo que las tiró sin esfuerzo, y luego acercó a su hijo a su pecho mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. El Maestro de Pociones sacudió al niño que todavía estaba encerrado en algún vestigio de la pesadilla.

Narcissa había ido a la habitación de Hermione y Lucius había entrado en la de Harry. Encontró a su hijo en el suelo con lágrimas enojadas y frustradas que corrían por sus mejillas. Cayendo de rodillas, recogió a su pequeño niño.

—Harry no se despertaba, papá—Tragó Draco.

—Shhh, Dragon, papa está aquí para que todo esté a salvo—Tranquilizó el patricio. Palmeó la espalda de Draco.

—¿Harry? Despierta, mi pequeña idiota. Papi esta aquí. Nadie te hará daño mientras yo te tenga—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y los restos de la pesadilla desaparecieron. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y enterró su cara contra la clavícula aguda.

—Dijiste que las pesadillas desaparecerían—Acusó Harry.

—Incorrecto—Dijo Severus suavemente—Dije que nuestros ejercicios de Oclumancia disminuirían las pesadillas o ayudarían para que no quedes atrapado en ellas—.

—Esto fue horrible, papá. No quiero pesadillas como esta—Harry sollozó y abrazó a su padre con más fuerza.

—Es mi culpa, Harry—Suspiró Severus mientras acariciaba la frente de su hijo con sus labios—Tenía la intención de continuar con tu Oclumancia, pero estaba tan contento de alejarme de Hogwarts...—La mano de Poppy tocó su antebrazo y se volvió ligeramente para sonreírle a la bruja—También estaba agradablemente distraído—.

—Harry, cariño, todos estamos despiertos. ¿Qué tal un poco de chocolate caliente? —Preguntó Poppy—¿No sería eso calmante? —.

Harry asintió. Respiró hondo y luego se alejó lentamente de su padre para conseguir su bata de noche y zapatillas.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —Preguntó Draco, quien estaba de pie junto a su padre.

—Sí, solo un sueño muy malo... Draco, ¿qué le pasó a tu ojo? —Harry notó un hematoma floreciendo justo debajo del ojo del niño.

Draco sonrió—Me golpeaste—Harry dejó caer la mandíbula pero Draco dejó caer su brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo—Todo está bien. Papá dijo que Madame Pomfrey lo arreglaría —.

—Eso haré, Draco—Acordó Poppy—El chocolate caliente primero. Vengan todos—Había acompañado a casi todos desde la habitación de Harry cuando notó que faltaba alguien. Al volverse, vio al Maestro de Pociones todavía sentado en la cama de su hijo—Severus, creo que una pequeña dosis de Poción Calmante en el chocolate caliente de Harry lo ayudaría por el resto de la noche—.

—Sí, sí, Amada—Severus se puso de pie, caminó hacia Poppy y le besó la mejilla.

* * *

**_30 De Junio De 1992 - La Boda_ **

En King's Island había un punto de observación que estaba en la cima de la colina más alta que daba al puerto y casi a ¾ de la isla. Se había construido un mirador que muchos vacacionistas usaban para los matrimonios. Sería donde Poppy y Severus comenzaran sus vidas de casados.

Poppy y Severus habían discutido varios tipos de rituales de vinculación, y luego invitaciones a invitados, incluso una recepción. Ninguno de los dos deseaba toda la pompa y circunstancia, por lo que habían elegido un enlace simple para ser oficiado por un Inefable. Los únicos invitados serían los Malfoy y la recepción se llevaría a cabo en el mirador y sería un picnic mágico; Un tipo de buffet servido por los elfos.

Hasta entonces, todos tenían que vestirse con sus galas de boda.

Las damas habían tomado el tercer piso, mientras que los hombres se habían apropiado del segundo.

En el tercer piso de la habitación que estaba lista para convertirse en suya, Poppy de Severus lucía una tira de seda de color blanco frente a un tocador mientras Narcissa se maquillaba con cuidado e hizo las trenzas con varios Encantos Cosméticos. Hermione se estaba bañando.

—¿Tú y Severus le contaron a Harry sobre su hermanito o hermana? —Preguntó Narcissa mientras colocaba una delicada corona de perlas sobre el cabello de la bruja.

—Todavía no—Suspiró Poppy mientras negaba con la cabeza contra la corona de perlas—Severus está preocupado por cómo Harry reaccionará a otro niño tan pronto en nuestra casa—.

Narcissa sacó las perlas, las colocó sobre una caja cubierta de terciopelo y cerró la tapa. Abrió otra para revelar pequeños peines salpicados de brillantes granates. Poppy sonrió y asintió.

—Harry es un niño muy amoroso—Dijo Narcissa mientras colocaba los peines—Creo que estaría encantado de ser un hermano mayor—.

—Draco parece haberse adaptado a Hermione como su hermana. ¿Ha continuado eso fácilmente? —.

Narcissa se echó a reír.—En su mayor parte, pero ha habido algunos argumentos espectaculares en la mansión. Un día, sin ninguna razón, Draco decidió que Hermione tenía que pagar peaje para entrar en la sala de juegos—Poppy se quedó sin aliento al recordar cómo algunos de los Gryffindors la habían molestado y tratado tan mal antes de que la re-seleccionaran a Slytherin—Sin preocupaciones. Hermione solo derrotó a Draco hasta que Lucius tuvo que separarlos y enviarlos a contemplar rincones en la sala de juegos—.

—Lucius parece menos formal en estos días—Observó Poppy—Me atrevo a decir que tanto Draco como Hermione tienen algo que ver con eso—.

—Lucius siempre quiso tener más hijos, pero eso no iba a ser después de tener a Draco. Tampoco ayudó que la sombra de Voldemort lo cubriera como una Espada de Damocles—Narcissa colocó el último peine y luego comenzó a ajustar el peine anterior y los mechones de pelo rebelde—Desde que adoptó a Hermione, él ha pasado mucho tiempo con ambos. Ayudamos con la tarea, y Lucius les enseña sobre la mansión y todo lo que la acompaña—.

—Tu hogar y su historia es bastante de legado, Narcissa. Estoy tan contenta de que nunca haya sido manchada por gente como Voldemort—Dijo Poppy.

—La profanación de nuestro hogar aplastaría a Lucius. Mi hermana, Bella, una vez amenazó con comerse uno de sus preciados pavorreales—Ella suspiró tristemente al mencionar el nombre de su hermana—Era inevitable que ella se quitara la vida cuando pensaba que su maestro había sido asesinado. Bella había sido una hermosa hermana mayor hasta que el monstruo Tom Riddle entró en nuestras vidas—.

—Bueno—Comenzó Poppy un poco torpemente. Odiaba pensar en Bellatrix Lestrange, la bruja loca que estaba casada, pero que tenía una obsesión antinatural por Voldemort—Al menos él se ha ido, y Severus, Harry y yo—Sonrió y se dio una palmadita en el abdomen que acababa de “reventar” esa mañana—Somos libres de comenzar una nueva vida—.

—Será maravilloso ver a Severus como un padre para un recién nacido—Dijo Narcissa con una leve carcajada.

Poppy miró la sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara de la mujer patricia, y sonrió con ironía—¿No crees que esté a la altura de la tarea? —.

—A Severus le va bastante bien con los niños de once años o más... cuando no los aterroriza a propósito—Ambas mujeres se rieron—Creo que un bebé podría hacer que el mago haga una pausa para pensar—.

—Pero, él dijo que había cuidado a Draco una o dos veces—Señaló Poppy—¿Me estaba contando un cuento? —.

—En absoluto, Poppy. Lucius le pidió a Severus más de dos veces que cuidara a Draco. Mi querido esposo había pensado en pellizcar al hombre soltero y joven—.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —Poppy preguntó con interés.

—La primera vez fue cuando Draco todavía era un bebé menor de un año. Lucius entregó a nuestro hijo, y Severus arrugó la nariz. ¡Era un hombre tan fastidioso! —.

—Madre, necesito ayuda con mi cabello—Suspiró Hermione. Llevaba una bata de baño de felpa larga y blanca. Su cabello estaba seco, pero los rizos se habían apretado en una masa ingobernable.

Poppy palmeó la mano de Narcissa—Estoy bien, Narcissa. Ayuda a tu hija, y luego conseguiré mi vestido—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry odiaba la pajarita. Se veía elegante con sus túnicas de vestir y sus zapatos nuevos y brillantes, pero estaba seguro de que la corbata de lazo intentaba quitarle la cabeza.

Severus dejó de juguetear con su corbata blanca cuando captó la mirada ofendida de Harry mientras se miraba en el espejo—¿Qué te ha amargado tanto, Harry? —.

—Mi pajarita me va a matar—Suspiró Harry con absoluta seriedad.

—Lo dudo mucho—Sonrió Severus. Desenredó la larga corbata de seda y la fulminó con la mirada. Dejando que la corbata cayera al suelo, agitó a su hijo. Tiró de la pajarita ¡Eso es muy apretado! —Exclamó Severus—¿Usaste ese ridículo Encantamiento para Atar Corbatas? —.

—El señor Roget dijo que era inflable—Respondió Harry.

—Infalible—Corrigió Severus—Puedo asegurarte…—Se deshizo de la corbata—Que el hechizo es terriblemente falible—.

—Sí—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry mientras su padre volvía a atarle la pajarita.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó Severus cuando terminó.

—Mucho papá. Gracias—Harry luego miró hacia abajo al desolado trozo de seda blanca y lo recogió—El tío Lucius puede ayudarte con esto, papá—.

—Supongo que debo hacerlo. Parece que hoy no puedo hacer que la tela me obedezca—.

Harry le entregó a su padre el largo trozo de seda y luego dijo—¡Tío Lucius, papá necesita ayuda! —.

—Estaré encantado de hacerlo, Harry—Lucius había estado permitiendo que Draco se peinara hasta que brillara magníficamente. Se levantó—Muy bien, Dragón—Se acercó a Severus y le quitó la seda a su amigo.

Como un padre a su hijo, Lucius envolvió la seda de la corbata alrededor de la garganta de Severus—Estás nervioso, amigo mío—Conjeturó correctamente el mago patricio.

Severus solo podía mirar hacia donde Draco y Harry se estaban mirando en el espejo que había conjurado. Luego fijó su mirada en Lucius.

—Aterrado, es más preciso—Susurró Severus—Poppy es... ella es... la mejor mujer que conozco, pero yo... en serio, Lucius, no estoy seguro de que sea digno de ella—.

Lucius terminó la corbata, y luego convocó a la esmeralda y el broche de plata que su amigo había creado recientemente para su boda. Luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven—Escúchame bien, mi amigo. Desde el día en que nos conocimos como estudiantes, encontré algo de valor en tu interior. Había poder e inteligencia, sí, pero supe del corazón que tienes y que ocultas de todos. En este último año, he visto que tu corazón se muestra a Harry, y últimamente a Poppy—Las mejillas de Severus se volvieron oscuras cuando se inundaron de vergüenza.

>> Lo sé, Draco lo sabe, mi esposa lo sabe, y me atrevería a decir que tu hijo sabe que cuando amas, lo haces hasta lo más profundo de tu alma. Poppy siempre ha sabido de la profundidad de este mago que tenía ante mí y la considero una mujer muy sabia y afortunada. No por amarte, sino por ser amada por ti—.

Durante un largo rato, ambos magos guardaron silencio; Lucius, porque había dicho su parte, y Severus, porque estaba sumamente halagado y mortalmente desconcertado. Cuando Lucius lo ayudó a ponerse el largo abrigo de su traje gris perla, Severus llamó a su hijo.

Harry se apartó del espejo y se acercó a su padre—Te ves muy bien, papá—Lo felicitó sinceramente.

—Gracias, Harry. Eres una buena figura de un hijo—Severus se arrodilló sobre una rodilla—Tu padre necesita el mejor abrazo que tengas en tu arsenal—.

Sin dudarlo, Harry lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y lo abrazó con todo el amor que tenía... y luego más. Finalmente, Harry se apartó, pero ahora sus brazos estaban sueltos sobre el cuello de su padre. Él sonrió, luego besó la mejilla de Severus—Nos vamos a casar, papá. ¿No tenemos suerte? Madame Pomfrey va a ser mi madre y ella va a ser tu esposa—Una vez más, abrazó a su padre.

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. En los brazos de su hijo sintió que su confianza regresaba y el amor, la estima que mantenía para Poppy, floreció dentro de su corazón y alma. Besó la mejilla de su hijo—Te amo Harry—.

—Yo también te amo, papá—.

—Y, tenemos mucha suerte de que Poppy nos tendrá—Severus se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su hijo—¿Nos casamos? —.

Harry sonrió con amor y orgullo mientras caminaba con su padre hasta el Punto de Aparición para el mirador sobre King’s Island.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El mirador era exuberante con una profusión de lirios tigre y rosas blancas. El gazebo en sí, estaba al final de un amplio promontorio de rocas cubiertas de próspero y lujoso musgo verde. El musgo en sí, estaba salpicado de una dispersión de flores silvestres. Una simple cerca de madera con una barrera más protectora se aseguró de que nadie se cayera de la magnífica vista que el mirador ofrecía de la hermosa isla.

Severus, resplandeciente con su traje de estilo eduardiano y su chaleco de terciopelo rojo oscuro, estaba parado debajo de la entrada arqueada del gazebo. Delante de él estaba Harry, con un abrigo gris oscuro, un chaleco de raso similar y pantalones negros. Lucius, con su hermoso traje azul profundo, un chaleco azul cielo con bordados negros, estaba junto a su amigo. Draco, también con un pantalón negro, un traje azul oscuro y un chaleco de satén azul cielo, estaba parado frente a su padre.

Juntos, los cuatro magos estaban en el mejor lugar para presenciar la llegada de Poppy.

Poppy, Narcissa y Hermione habían llegado a un punto de Aparición donde no podían verla. También le proporcionó el camino justo para caminar tranquilamente hacia ella.

Hermione, que vestía los colores del lirio tigrado, arrojó los pétalos de lirio tigrado y rosa frente a ella desde una canasta en su brazo. Su cabello había sido domesticado y modelado en un suave moño decorado con pequeñas flores naranjas y blancas. Narcissa siguió detrás de su hija con una vaina de color azul cielo, satén cepillado con una camiseta de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio a su esposo e hijo; estaba muy contenta de que Lucius hubiera elegido infaliblemente los mismos colores que ella.

Tan pronto como Narcissa se unió al lado de su esposo con Hermione de pie frente a ella, Poppy comenzó a caminar por el sendero.

El vestido de Poppy era una espléndida celebración de seda carmesí tejida, sin relieve, con un diseño fluido de hojas de hiedra. La falda era como una campana de suave floración sostenida por una falda de aro debajo. El corpiño era un corsé de terciopelo rojo aplastado bordado con hojas de hiedra marrón. El corsé le dio a Poppy deliciosas curvas y un pecho impresionante que hizo que la boca de Severus se secara cuando vio a su amada novia por primera vez. Lo más sorprendente del vestido fueron los lazos que ataban el corsé a la espalda: eran satinados verdes que terminaban en colas muy largas cargadas con esmeraldas.

El cabello de Poppy había sido cepillado a un brillo dorado que destellaba con los pocos cabellos plateados que eran más cortos, con rizos sueltos alrededor de su cara. Su cabello no estaba recogido, sino que se le permitió caer hasta su cintura. Pequeños peines artísticamente colocados eran una hermosa dispersión de pequeñas esmeraldas.

La novia de Severus estaba más allá de la respiración. Cuando llegó a su amado novio, le tomó la mano y le sonrió alegremente.

—Amada—Severus suspiró con placer—Te doy mi corazón. Soy... un hombre muy afortunado—.

—Mi amor, mi corazón es siempre tuyo. Soy la más afortunada de las mujeres—.

Juntos se enfrentaron a uno de los Élders de la comunidad de magos en América. El élder Graham era el equivalente a un Inefable en el Reino Unido. Llevaba las ropas humildes de su oficina; Una simple sotana negra de lana de seda. Su capucha casi cubría su rostro; Una afectación compartida con sus hermanos Inefables.

El élder Graham asintió—Lady Poppy Pomfrey, Lord Severus Snape. Nos reunimos, amigos...—Asintió con la cabeza a los Malfoy—...familia...—Asintió a Harry—Para unir corazones y almas—Un movimiento de la mano del Élder conjuró cinco cintas—Les ato con la bendición de la vida—Una cinta verde giraba alrededor de sus muñecas unidas— Les ato con la bendición de la verdad—La cinta azul siguió al verde—Les ato con la bendición de la prosperidad—Una cinta de oro brilló cuando envolvió las muñecas de Severus y Poppy—Les ato, de corazón a corazón, de alma a alma, en pureza y amor eterno—Las dos últimas cintas, una de rojo y la otra blanca, se entrelazaron alrededor de las otras—Le encargo, Lord Severus Snape, que se comprometa ante su hijo y sus amigos con su esposa—.

Severus tomó una respiración fuerte y luego dijo—Poppy, mi amada, te llevo a mi corazón y a mi alma y prometo amarte, honrarte y apoyarte por toda mi vida y más allá del Velo—Levantó sus muñecas unidas y besó la Unión. La magia comenzó a tejer las cintas juntas.

El Élder habló—Le encargo a usted, lady Poppy Pomfrey, que se comprometa ante su hijo y sus amigos con su marido—.

Poppy agarró la mano de Severus con más fuerza y por un momento miró las cintas que aún se entrelazaban—Severus, Mi Amor, te llevo a mi corazón y mi alma y prometo amarte, honrarte y apoyarte por toda mi vida, y más allá del Velo—Luego, besó las cintas para terminar la magia de su enlace.

El Élder luego tocó las cintas que se disolvieron en brillantes partículas de color que pronto se desvanecieron. Una vez que desapareció el último color, el Élder completó el enlace—Lord Severus Snape, le presento a su esposa, Lady Poppy Snape. Lady Poppy Snape Le presento a su esposo, Lord Severus Snape—El Élder bajó la cabeza hacia Harry—Ahora, en este punto, bendeciría un beso a nuestra pareja amorosa, pero el joven maestro Harry Snape ha hecho una petición. Maestro Harry Snape, por favor, tome las manos de su madre y su padre en las suyas. Ahora le encargo que se prometa a sus padres antes sus amigos—.

Harry tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente, luego habló en voz baja. Solo el Élder y sus padres podían escuchar claramente al niño pequeño.

—Papá, me alegro tanto de que me hayas sacado de los Dursley y me hicieras tuyo porque me amas. Te prometo que no importa las cosas tontas que haga cuando sea grande, tú eres mi padre y siempre tendrás mi amor y respeto—Harry tragó saliva y sonrió al sentir la mano de su padre apretando la suya. Luego miró a Poppy—Mamá, me gustabas antes de saber que amabas a mi papá porque siempre fuiste tan buena conmigo cuando me dolía. Sin embargo, siempre me has tratado como creo que hace una verdadera mamá y cada día que pasamos en King's Island creció mi amor. Estoy muy feliz de que mi padre te ame y te quiera para siempre porque te quiero como mi madre para siempre. Te prometo que no importa cuántas veces tengas que arreglarme de las estupideces que haré al crecer, eres mi madre y siempre tendrás mi amor y respeto—.

Poppy y Severus se arrodillaron y los tres se abrazaron.

Molestando a la familia lo menos posible, el Élder agitó su mano sobre ellos. Un arco de luz blanca casi los oscureció y luego se desvaneció a medida que lo abarcaba—Con mis bendiciones, presento a todos los que presencian...—El élder Graham dio un codazo a Poppy y Severus para que se levantaran y enfrentaran a sus amigos—Lord Severus Snape, su esposa Lady Poppy Snape y su hijo, el Maestro Harry Snape—Y luego, en silencio desapareció del gazebo.

* * *

**_1 Jul 1992 - Te Extraño..._ **

Harry se sentó en la cama de su padre y de su nueva madre mientras observaba a su padre empacar, a mano, sin magia.

—¿A dónde van? —Preguntó Harry sabiendo que sus padres se irían por unas semanas.

—Tu madre y yo hemos decidido un viaje a Grecia donde visitaremos el Oráculo actual en la Atenas mágica. Luego visitaré el famoso Boticario Griego de Telephosorus y Poppy pasará un día en el Hospital de Enfermedades y Maldiciones Mágicas de San Antena—.

—¿Tomarás muchas fotos? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—Poppy tiene una nueva cámara mágica y yo tengo la vieja Polaroid que mi madre me regaló, así que te traeremos docenas de fotografías—Severus cerró la tapa de su maleta, la encogió y luego la guardó en su bolsillo. Se sentó junto a Harry y pasó un brazo por sus hombros—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres preguntarme, Harry? —.

Harry se recostó contra el pecho de su padre y se tomó un momento para escuchar los latidos del corazón debajo de él—¿Estás preocupado por dejarme atrás, papá? —.

—Un poco, niño, pero tendrás a Draco y Hermione aquí para jugar, y Narcissa y Lucius mantendrán a todos a salvo—Notó que el puño de su hijo se curvaba en el dobladillo de su abrigo largo. Calmó los dedos mientras los desenroscaba—Te preocupa que te esté dejando atrás, ¿verdad, Harry? —.

Severus sintió que la cabeza de Harry asintió contra su pecho. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la gran cantidad de cabello negro que se aseguró que no se mantuviera más tiempo sobre sus hombros.

>> Creo que este será el tiempo más largo en el que nos separaremos desde que te encontré en los Dursleys. Estoy... quizás... más que un poco preocupado por semejante pensamiento—Confesó Severus—Te extrañaré muchísimo, mi querido pequeño idiota—.

—También te extrañaré, mi maravilloso...—Harry sonrió descaradamente—...Gran idiota—.

—Idiota, ¿verdad? No olvides quién elabora tu pasta dental, joven—Dijo Severus con severidad burlona—Podría simplemente agregar un gusano slug o dos al siguiente lote—.

—¡Ewww! ¡Qué asco! —Se rió Harry—Los gusanos ni siquiera son digeribles, papá. No puedes poner uno en mi pasta de dientes—.

Severus se levantó de la cama y le tendió la mano a Harry. Una vez que la sostuvo, sacó a su hijo de la cama y se fueron del dormitorio. Abajo, en la sala de estar, se encontraron con Poppy, que estaba hermosa con un traje de viaje de tweed color miel y oro, y los Malfoy. Severus entregó a su hijo a Lucius, y luego se arrodilló para abrazar a su hijo.

—Quiero que seas bueno con tu tía Cissy y el tío Lucius. Come todos tus vegetales, ve a la cama a las 8 en punto y puedes esperar a tu madre y a mí, en tres semanas, y con las fotografías Mágicas y Muggle—Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

—Estaré bien, papá—Prometió Harry. Luego miró tímidamente a su nueva madre. Poppy se acercó a su nuevo hijo y se arrodilló junto a Severus. Ella se alegró cuando Harry la abrazó—Te voy a extrañar, mamá—.

Poppy besó la mejilla de Harry.—También te extrañaré, Harry—Luego susurró—Y, tu padre y yo tendremos una sorpresa para ti cuando regresemos—.

—¿Algo para mi cumpleaños, mamá? —Preguntó Harry con entusiasmo.

—Además de—Sonrió enigmáticamente. Poppy entonces se puso de pie con Severus.

La pareja de recién casados se despidió de Narcissa y Lucius, y luego de Hermione y Draco. Con todas las despedidas, Poppy y Severus entraron al Flu y se dirigieron a la estación de Flu de King's Island, desde donde saldrían de la isla hacia Grecia en quince minutos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry miró al Flu, vacío de llamas. Draco había convencido a su amigo para un juego de ajedrez, pero el Niño Dejado Atrás volvió a mirar al Flu vacío hasta que se quedó dormido frente a él antes de la cena.

Lucius despertó a Harry para cenar y lo acompañó al comedor donde Draco estaba contando una historia de la escuela y se estaban riendo de ella. Hermione estaba feliz de ver a Harry. Ella se levantó de la mesa y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se aferró a la suave y bonita chica.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? —Preguntó la peluda chica.

Harry se apoyó en Hermione y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ella le acarició el pelo en la cabeza—Me duele, Mione. Sé que papá está a salvo con mamá y que estoy siendo tan bebé—Él resopló de una manera que esperaba que estuviera lo más tranquila posible.

Draco, viendo que la fragilidad de su amigo generalmente fuerte, se manifestaba, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Harry. Él acarició la espalda del niño—Después de que mamá y papá me pusieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts para ir a la escuela, me dolió tanto por dentro, Harry. Extrañaba mucho a mis padres y estaba seguro de que iba a morir por eso—.

Harry apartó la cara para mirar a Draco—Siento que podría morir pero sé que no lo haré. ¿Fue así? —Draco asintió.

—El profesor Snape se había ido esa noche, pero el prefecto Billock estaba allí y, aunque es grande, y parece que no le gusta a nadie, fue muy amable conmigo esa primera noche. Me dio un poco de chocolate caliente y dijo que la nostalgia era algo que todos los niños tenían. Luego se sentó conmigo hasta que me fui a dormir—.

—Sé que estaba en la enfermería, Draco, y papá estaba conmigo, ¿pero alguna vez visitó a sus Primeros Años? —Preguntó Harry. Se sintió mal porque probablemente había alejado a su padre de los nuevos niños Slytherin que lo necesitaban.

Draco sonrió—Él no nos olvidó—.

Lucius y Narcissa habían estado viendo a sus hijos consolar a Harry y ambos estaban impresionados por lo compasivos que eran Hermione y Draco. Ambos patricios se arrodillaron junto a Harry.

—Extraño a Draco, y ahora Hermione cada vez que tengo que dejarlos atrás, Harry. Incluso si es solo por el día—Afirmó Lucius.

Narcissa agregó—He estado atada a Draco desde su concepción, y Hermione es la hija de mi corazón. Está bien extrañar a tu padre, querido, pero habrá muchas veces en tu vida donde sucederá eso. El dolor es un recordatorio de cuánto amas a tu padre—.

Harry puso su mano sobre su corazón—Creo que me siento así por mi nueva madre, tía Cissy—.

Narcissa atrajo a Harry a sus brazos y le susurró al oído—Amas a Poppy, querido—Luego se levantó y le tendió la mano—Vamos a cenar y hablar sobre lo que haremos mañana—.

Harry deslizó su mano en la de Narcissa por un momento, y luego tomó su lugar en la mesa.

* * *

**_22 de julio de 1992 - ¡Regreso A Casa!_ **

Los Malfoy y Harry esperaron en la estación de Flu desde el puerto para esperar la llegada de Severus y Poppy. Narcissa había planeado un brunch en el porche delantero que se estaba configurando como una sorpresa para los recién casados. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y Hermione estaban tranquilos en la Estación, pero Harry prácticamente zumbaba de emoción.

¡Su papá venía a casa!

La estación de Flu tenía doce Flus. Ellos creaban y programaban trasladores y tenían tres áreas reservadas para la Aparición individual. Cada Flu tenía un portero para asegurarse de que todo funcionara sin problemas, y el portero también anunciaba las llegadas.

—¡Señor y señora Snape! —Gritó el portero.

Lucius apartó a Harry de la multitud que esperaba para que Severus y Poppy vieran a su hijo. Harry vio a su madre primero y se resistió a correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Cuando Severus llegó a través del Flu, Harry perdió su resistencia. Con un grito de—¡Papá! —Extendió los brazos, corrió hacia su padre y no dudó en saltar al brazo del hombre.

El vigilante portero se aseguró de que Severus mantuviera el equilibrio para que ambos no cayeran hacia atrás en el Flu. Severus lanzó un hechizo Peso Ligero porque tenía una fuerte sospecha de que su hijo no lo dejaría ir pronto.

—Te extrañé, papá—Suspiró Harry felizmente en los brazos de su padre—Se siente como si hubiera sido para siempre. ¿Te divertiste tú y mamá? —.

Severus sonrió y besó la mejilla de su hijo—Lo más seguro, Harry. Te traje un total de 322 fotografías, de las cuales la mitad son fotos mágicas—.

—¡Guau! ¡Eso es mucho! —Harry se deslizó a regañadientes de la mano de su padre y luego se dio la vuelta y recogió a Poppy—Yo también te extrañé, mamá—.

Poppy sintió que un sonrojo le quemaba el corazón agradablemente. Ella había extrañado a su nuevo hijo y solo podía esperar que él también la extrañara a ella. Ella nunca se atrevería a interponerse entre el vínculo de padre e hijo, pero esperaba ser bienvenida en el corazón de Harry. Todos caminaban hacia la salida, así que lo máximo que podía hacer era apretar la mano de su hijo con afecto. Harry simplemente sonrió a su madre.

¡Tenía una madre!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El brunch fue una encantadora bienvenida a la casa victoriana y todos se llenaron a reventar. Luego se fueron a nadar a la playa, o el Trío de Plata lo hizo mientras los adultos descansaban bajo coloridas sombrillas. El día terminó con el asado de un jamón en la playa que incluía verduras asadas y frutas en cubos que eran la forma favorita de los tres niños de comer la fruta mezclada.

Debajo de las estrellas, y aún en la playa, Draco y Hermione se acurrucaron con sus padres mientras Harry se acurrucó con los suyos. Estaba complacido de tener a sus padres con él otra vez, por lo que no podía preocuparse por las fotografías de Grecia... aunque estaba (solo un poco) entusiasmado de verlas más tarde.

—Harry—Severus había estado señalando las estrellas en el cielo cuando se interrumpió—Tu madre y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti que esperamos que haga feliz—.

Harry miró a cada uno de sus padres que estaban a ambos lados de él sobre la gran toalla de playa. Poppy habló vacilante—Harry, vas a ser un hermano mayor—.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a los ojos de su madre. Él entendió un poco pero luego no entendió. Miró a su padre para aclararlo.

—Tu madre está embarazada—Dijo lentamente.

Harry le devolvió la mirada a su madre y vio que su mano tocaba protectoramente un pequeño bulto en su vientre—¿Puedo, mamá? —Su susurro casi tenía miedo.

—Por supuesto—Tomando la mano inquisitiva de su hijo, la puso sobre su vientre y luego cubrió su mano con la de ella—Severus—Le animó.

La mano grande de Severus con sus dedos delgados cubrió a Poppy y Harry. Harry se inclinó hacia su madre y le susurró—Soy tu hermano mayor Harry—Puso su oreja contra la mano de su padre por un momento, luego levantó la cabeza—Estaré esperando—.

* * *

**_24 Jul 1992 - Viernes, Mañana, Después Del Desayuno_ **

Severus paseaba frente a sus tres estudiantes en su laboratorio de pociones en King’s Island.

—El champú para su cabello es más bien una poción simple de preparar. La base es simplemente agua. Puede utilizar agua de manantial, agua de lluvia, agua a base de sal. Tengo una selección de cada una en las botellas de arcilla para que pueda elegir con qué desea comenzar. El siguiente ingrediente es la ceniza de soda—Severus produjo un tazón pequeño con un suave montón de finos cristales blancos.

—¿No es eso bicarbonato de sodio, profesor? —Preguntó Hermione mientras se inclinaba hacia el tazón.

—Parece que sí—Como una serpiente, la mano de Harry salió disparada y empujó su dedo en el polvo y abrió la boca para saborearlo—¡AY! —.

Severus tenía la mano de su hijo junto a la muñeca y miró a su hijo con una mirada sombría—Nunca. jamás. Ponga un ingrediente en su boca, señor Snape—Con un movimiento de su varita, desapareció el polvo del dedo de su hijo—Nunca se sabe cuándo un ingrediente puede causar una reacción adversa. La ceniza de soda, el bicarbonato de sodio que la señorita Granger identificó correctamente, es un ingrediente benigno que no te hará daño—.

—Sabía que se trataba de bicarbonato de sodio—Insistió Harry hoscamente.

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces haría su pequeña prueba de sabor con este polvo, Sr. Snape? —Severus puso una sustancia de aspecto idéntico al lado de la ceniza de soda.

Harry le dio una mirada cautelosa al nuevo polvo—¡No ahora! —Espetó indignado.

—No ahora, no nunca, señor Snape—Sonrió Severus—Esta sustancia es la raíz en polvo de asfódelo. A menos que se corte con un carbón soporífero o en polvo, puede ser mortal incluso si lo tocas—.

—Tenemos que estar haciendo champú, papá—Se quejó Harry—No me importa el asfódelo—.

Severus respiró hondo, contó hasta diez, y habló profundamente—Creo que alguien está actuando como un niño de cinco años de mal humor, y necesita una siesta. Harry, arriba—La mandíbula de Harry cayó mientras miraba a su padre—Ahora—.

Harry se levantó del taburete, salió del sótano y se le oyó pisar fuerte hasta su dormitorio. Con el lejano portazo de una puerta que acabó con la rabieta.

—Guarden todo—Anunció Severus—Hermione, Draco, una vez que todo esté limpio, vayan a buscar a sus padres y vayan a nadar. Vamos a preparar champú otro día —.

Severus limpió el área de Harry y cuando los niños Malfoy terminaron, los condujo escaleras arriba hacia la sala de estar. Draco y Hermione fueron a buscar a sus padres mientras Severus se acomodó en una silla que él había designado y comenzó a leer un libro de ficción. Leyó solo unas cuantas páginas antes de quedarse dormido en su silla con una pierna apoyada sobre la otomana.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Esa noche, Severus subió la escalera para recuperar a su hijo para la cena. Llamó a la puerta y se sorprendió al escuchar un sonido de vigilia. Harry lo invitó a entrar. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a su hijo en su escritorio con una pluma de dibujo en la mano. Harry no apartó la vista de su dibujo, por lo que Severus se acercó para ver en qué estaba trabajando Harry.

—Tu madre—Severus jadeó suavemente al reconocer el retrato de su esposa.

—Y tú, papá—Dijo Harry—Todavía no he terminado con mamá—Señaló un área en blanco justo detrás del hombro izquierdo de Poppy.

Severus conjuró una silla de pino ladderback y se sentó—Eres muy bueno, Harry. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en esto? —.

—Desde el día que llegamos a King’s Island. Debería haber terminado para octubre después de que te dibuje—Harry dejó su pluma de dibujo y miró su retrato—¿Papá? Lo siento por esta tarde. Yo era un verdadero idiota y yo... uhm... me enojé contigo—.

—¿Por qué estabas molesto conmigo, Harry? —Preguntó Severus.

—Te enojaste conmigo delante de mis amigos y me obligaste a tomar una siesta. Si hubiéramos estado en Hogwarts, habrías tomado puntos y me habrías detenido. Esto es vacaciones, papá. ¿Por qué nos trataste como si estuviéramos en la escuela? —Harry acercó su silla a la silla de su padre.

—Estaba molesto por tus acciones, si hubieras estado en mi clase de Pociones podría haber sido un ingrediente que podría haberte lastimado o matarte. En mi clase, hijo o no, te habría llevado a la tarea antes que a toda la clase—Levantó la mano justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de protestar.—Sin embargo, tienes razón. No estábamos en clase, y estábamos preparando por... placer. Es un hábito para mí tratarlos como mis alumnos, especialmente porque los tres eran mis alumnos. Me disculpo por ser negligente—.

—No sé qué es negligente—Dijo Harry en voz baja—Y no tengo mi diccionario—.

—Fui descuidado, Harry—Poniendo su mano contra la parte posterior del cuello de su hijo, lo acercó y le besó la frente. Severus entonces se puso de pie—Ven y cena. Lucius tiene un anuncio que hacer y ha estado esperando que te unas a nosotros—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Cenaron en el porche trasero con los barcos mágicos iluminados en el puerto y las estrellas arriba. A pesar de hablar cortésmente sobre otros temas, todos en la mesa pudieron sentir que Lucius estaba ansioso por anunciar su noticia.

Finalmente, Severus, quien estaba saboreando su último bocado de postre para engañar intencionalmente al hombre, se lo llevó mientras Lucius desaparecía todo. En el lugar del postre había un chispeante jugo de arándano para Poppy, cerveza de mantequilla para Harry, Hermione y Draco, y vino de elfo blanco para los adultos.

Lucius se levantó y levantó su copa de vino—Mi querida familia, mis amigos, es un gran placer anunciar que hoy el último techo se instaló en el último edificio en el nuevo pueblo Mágico/Muggle de Spinner's End—.

Hubo una ronda de felicitaciones y el tintineo de todos los vasos se juntó. Después de un sorbo de su vino, Lucius se sentó.

—Hay tiendas que esperan ser habitadas, casas pintorescas anidadas entre el nuevo crecimiento de árboles que esperan propietarios. Y—la mirada de Lucius traspasó a Severus. El maestro de pociones sintió un escalofrío de advertencia bailando por su espina dorsal. Lucius se rió entre dientes—No, mi amigo, mi hermano elegido, no te pediré que te mudes allí. Sin embargo, créeme, lo pensé hasta que Harry me contó todo sobre tu nueva casa de campo en el vecindario de Hogsmeade en Yule Wood —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—¡Hay camaleones lagartos, que son los mejores, pero Hermione me mostró que Yule Wood es el hogar de una manada de Thestrals y de Venados Dwarven! —.

—Entonces, Lucius, mi hermano—Él asintió con la cabeza en aceptación del honor que le fue otorgado—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —.

—La belleza de mi pequeño pueblo es una encantadora escuela roja que aceptará a los niños mágicos y muggle en edad de primaria que viven cerca. El director vive en su casa recientemente renovada detrás de la escuela que... debo estar de acuerdo con el constructor... es el epítome del esplendor victoriano—Lucius terminó su vino—Vamos a visitarlo mañana. Remus nos está esperando—.

Severus en realidad se atragantó con su último trago de vino. Se había olvidado del hombre lobo al que le había dado su antigua casa. Poppy rápidamente palmeó la espalda de su marido. Luego le sonrió a Lucius—Mañana será un día divertido. ¿Debo empacar un almuerzo para todos nosotros? —.

—¡Oh, sí! —Respondió Narcissa con entusiasmo—Draco, influenciado por su mejor amigo...—Ella asintió con la cabeza a Harry, quien sonrió con satisfacción—...ha desarrollado un gusto por las tartas de melaza y me gustaría hacer algunas. Con la ayuda de mi marido, por supuesto—.

—Me encantaría supervisarlo, mi amor—Dijo Lucius con gracia, y con un guiño malvado.

—Solo supervisa, Lucius—Se rió Poppy—Severus y yo tenemos sándwiches por hacer—.

Severus frunció el ceño—No recuerdo el voluntariado, Amada—.

—Los beneficios del matrimonio, mi amor—Sonrió Poppy. Se inclinó hacia Severus y le besó la punta de la nariz. Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero en lo profundo de sus ojos oscuros, Harry notó el amor que su padre tenía por su esposa.

* * *

**_25 De Julio De 1992, Sábado, Spinner’s End_ **

Spinner's End en Cokeworth, Inglaterra, fue una vez una ciudad construida sobre el procesamiento de Ceniza de Soda… Bicarbonato de Sodio. Por un tiempo, la familia de Severus, él mismo, su madre Eileen y su padre Tobías, vivieron en un vecindario próspero y floreciente. Mirando a los habitantes estaban las torres gemelas de la fábrica de ceniza de soda.

Sin embargo, demasiado pronto, la fábrica cerró a medida que se acercaba a la mina principal donde se extraía el bicarbonato de sodio y la fábrica se reestructuró para permitir la extracción y el procesamiento.

Muchas de las familias se mudaron con la fábrica, otras encontraron trabajo en otros lugares. Tobías bebió hasta que esto se apoderó de su vida, tomó la vida de su esposa y distanció a Severus hasta el punto de que, tan pronto como el niño tuvo la edad suficiente, nunca regresó a casa y tomó la Marca oscura de Voldemort en su persona.

El pequeño pueblo murió hasta que Lucius decidió invertir en el lamentable pueblo. Compró la fábrica abandonada y todos los lotes, y los bosques circundantes. Contrató a un Mago de Barreras para hacer que el pueblo fuera inmarcable y bajo un Fidelius. Como la aldea permitiría que algunas familias muggles que tenían brujas y magos nacidos muggles en su familia, se les permitiría mudarse a la aldea. Lucius también había pagado extra por el “puente de comercio” que unía Spinner's End con el callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade. El puente tenía el aspecto pintoresco de un viejo puente de piedra arqueado sobre un pequeño arroyo que rodeaba el pueblo. Este arroyo, más allá de un atractivo estético, también fue el ancla de más barreras que ofrecían protección a todos aquellos que vivían y trabajaban en Spinner's End.

El área de mercado de la ciudad, había pasado de ser una calle principal y recta que sufrió negligencia a lo largo de los años a un circo (una avenida circular) donde la gente podía caminar a varias tiendas y lugares para comer. En el lado más alejado del circo había una oficina adjunta al principal Ministerio de Magia. Esta fue también el área de una pequeña estación de Flu y Trasladores, y un cómodo nicho para Aparición.

—Las torres gemelas se han ido—Murmuró Severus ante los cambios.

—Donde estamos ahora, era la fábrica de ceniza de soda con sus torres gemelas, Severus. El centro de Spinner's End—Sonrió Lucius mientras se apoyaba alegremente en su bastón. De lejos, esta ciudad era el proyecto comunitario más grande en el que había invertido y estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado.

La construcción muggle habría tardado años, pero Lucius y su gente habían logrado un gran trabajo entre la práctica y los juegos de Quidditch de las Pequeñas Ligas, y casi dos meses después del verano.

—Hay casas construidas en el greensward, un parque para los niños, y luego el bosque es el hogar de casas más grandes. Los árboles ofrecen una barrera de privacidad natural—Lucius observó cómo dos agentes inmobiliarios, una bruja y el otro mago, guiaban a posibles propietarios de tiendas alrededor del circo. Se le aseguró, por un asistente para supervisar Spinner's End, que la ciudad pronto sería poblada y ocupada con tiendas ocupadas.

El sonido de cascos recortados marcó la llegada de su transporte dentro de Spinner's End.

—¡Qué delicioso, Lucius! —Aplaudió Poppy mientras observaba cómo se acercaba el buggy abierto que los acomodaría a todos. Era jalado por dos caballos blancos—¿Cualquiera que venga a Spinner's End será tan tratado? —Severus ayudó a su esposa a subir al buggy, luego a Narcissa, a Hermione, a Draco y a Harry. Subió al buggy y fue seguido por Lucius.

—De hecho, Poppy—Sonrió Lucius mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa—Cualquier persona que llegue al mercado tendrá acceso a una flota de siete buggies que están encantados para resistir las inclemencias del tiempo. Los buggies llevarán a los clientes a las tiendas y los dejarán en la estación cuando terminen. Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon no tienen tanta conveniencia—.

—¿A dónde vamos, tío Lucius? —Preguntó Harry. Al igual que sus amigos, su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro para mirar todo.

—Nuestro destino es una sorpresa, algo así, Harry—.

En ese momento, el buggy giró hacia una carretera adoquinada que pasaba por la Estación. El viaje fue corto ya que al final, había un edificio pintado de rojo con una campana en el techo. A medida que se acercaban más, pudieron ver que el edificio tenía un largo porche con tres escalones que conducían a él, que estaba pintado de negro. En el porche había dos mecedoras de pino teñido natural, y cuatro sillas ladderback. En una de las mecedoras, estaba Remus Lupin.

Remus llevaba un par de pantalones nuevos de sarga gris sostenidos por tirantes rojos. Llevaba una simple camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos.

—¡Buenas tardes! —Gritó alegremente mientras sostenía un vaso de limonada helada.

El cochecito se detuvo y sus pasajeros bajaron. Lucius estrechó la mano del mago—Me alegro de verte, Remus. Me encantó cuando recibí tu lechuza sobre la colocación del techo—.

Poppy abrazó al hombre lobo—Estoy muy contento de verte, Remus. Pareces mucho más feliz aquí que en Hogwarts—.

Remus sonrió—Y escucho que las felicitaciones están en orden, Poppy, Severus, y para ti, Harry—.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Harry. Su mano había estado corriendo suavemente a lo largo de la barandilla pintada de negro del porche.

—Tienes un padre, una madre, y pronto...—Remus miró a Severus, quien asintió imperceptiblemente. —...y pronto un hermanito o hermanita—.

—¡No puedo esperar! —Harry se entusiasmó—¿Es aquí donde vive, señor Lupin? —.

—Todos ustedes pueden llamarme Remus—Dijo, y luego sonrió a Severus—Puedes llamarme Lupin si lo deseas, Severus—.

—No te preocupes, Remus—Suspiró Severus mientras ponía los ojos en blanco exageradamente—Convertiste mi casa en una escuela, así que creo que estamos más allá de eso—.

—¡Papá! —Jadeó Harry—¿Solías vivir aquí? —.

—La casa se veía un poco diferente—Respondió Severus—Ciertamente no está alegre. Nunca tuvimos ventanas delanteras—.

—Pues muchas ventanas—Dijo Remus—Déjenme darles el recorrido y luego podemos disfrutar de té o limonada—.

Severus no reconoció nada de la casa en la que había crecido. Remus había destripado la casa y apenas había dejado el marco intacto. Al retirar el segundo piso y el ático, la sala principal, que era la sala de clase, tenía un techo alto espectacular. Una escalera serpenteaba desde la plataforma del campanario hasta detrás del salón de conferencias del profesor. La cuerda para la campana podría haberse eliminado y se pudo usar la magia en su lugar, pero la cuerda permaneció y se arrastró por las escaleras para caer al lado de la pizarra.

La sala de clases principal, tenía el escritorio del maestro en un estrado con una pizarra detrás de la pared, y luego había una pizarra portátil con ruedas a la derecha. Debajo de la tarima había doce escritorios, que le recordaban a Severus, los que amueblaban las aulas en Hogwarts. Sospechaba que Remus se había ido con algunos suministros.

—Danielle Blotts tenía la intención de abrir una librería en Spinner's End, así que le he dado el contrato de libros de texto. Ella dijo que también podía hacerse cargo de suministros como pergamino, tinta y plumas hasta que se mueva un papelero—.

—¿Qué vas a enseñar, Remus? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, ya que todos mis estudiantes serán niños mágicos, enseñaré a leer, escribir con una pluma y habrá Aritmética—Respondió Remus—También agregaré algunos ejercicios para que los niños aprendan que el control de las emociones conduce al control de su magia—.

—Así que los prepararás para Hogwarts—Asintió Draco.

—Oh, sí, pero los estudiantes de Primaria no serán los menos educados aquí. He contratado a otro maestro que trabajará con estudiantes, en su mayoría nacidos muggles, que necesitarán continuar sus lecciones de lectura y escritura y de aritmética—Remus luego explicó—En mi breve período de tiempo como Jefe de Gryffindor, descubrí que Hermione y los gemelos Weasley le estaban enseñando a Neville a mejorar su lectura y escritura. Hay muchos padres que se concentran en el poder de la magia en su hijo y tienden a pasar por alto lo básico. Los sangre pura no contratan tutores para su progenie como solían hacerlo—.

—Tenía un tutor—Ofreció Draco.

Finalmente, la gira terminó y Remus condujo a sus invitados al porche delantero donde sirvió la limonada y el té helado.

—¿Qué piensas, Severus? —Preguntó Remus un poco tímidamente.

Severus tomó un sorbo de su té, y luego asintió—Me gusta bastante, Remus. La vieja casa necesitaba un cambio. ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te encuentras a gusto aquí? —.

—Spinner's End está tranquilo por el momento, pero sé que estoy en casa. Espero hacer lo que siempre quise hacer y te agradezco, Severus, y a ti, Lucius, por darme esta nueva oportunidad de vida—Remus terminó su limonada y sonrió.

Remus llevó a todos al patio de la casa de la escuela, donde se podía ver su casa victoriana. Flores, arbustos, hiedra, todos crecieron en agrupaciones fantásticas alrededor e incluso sobre la cabaña. Eran dos pisos con toda la decoración de tapicería en scroll y pintura brillante que marcaban una casa victoriana. Remus había elegido el azul cielo y el blanco nítido para la voluta, y el color de acento era un verde brillante. Como Lucius había insinuado, era una obra maestra.

Mientras Poppy, los Malfoy y Harry se distraían con los paseos por la escuela roja, Remus hizo que Severus se apartara.

—¿Recuerdas el problema de las ratas en Hogwarts, Severus? —Preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—Hago. ¿Qué pasó con la pequeña bestia? —Preguntó suavemente el Maestro de Pociones.

—Con la ayuda de tu Matalobos perfectamente preparado, pude cazar al pequeño roedor y capturarlo en la jaula que me disté. Le entregué la rata al Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt. Tomó un poco de coacción, pero...—Remus miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que su único público era el Maestro de Pociones. Él terminó—Se revirtió una gran injusticia, Severus. Pettigrew usó la maldición _Imperius_ para cambiar los recuerdos de Sirius. Nunca hubo muggles, y Pettigrew se cortó la mano para dar crédito al crimen de Sirius—.

—¿Dónde está Black ahora? —Preguntó Severus, quien irracionalmente le preocupaba que Sirius Black pudiera terminar en su puerta pidiendo llevarse a Harry.

—San Mungo—Suspiró Remus—La sala Janus Thickey. Sirius se retiró a la mente de su animago en un esfuerzo por escapar de los Dementores. Ellos creen que jamás será recuperado —.

—Estoy... realmente agraviado... por el hombre, Remus—Suspiró Severus pesadamente.

—Gracias, Severus—Asintió Remus—No te culparía si te sintieras diferente...—.

—No tengo, nunca lo haré, compasión por Sirius Black, Remus—Interrumpió Severus sombríamente—Nunca podré perdonar lo que me hizo, y casi te hizo a ti, cuando éramos jóvenes. Sin embargo, la justicia fue un error porque Albus pensó, una vez más, que él sabía la verdad. Ningún hombre, ni siquiera si es Black, merece los años que pasó en Azkaban bajo nada más que su propio rumor para condenarle—.

—Lo cuidaré, Severus—Remus tocó ligeramente el hombro del mago vestido de oscuro—Él nunca será una amenaza para ti y para Harry—.

Severus asintió en reconocimiento. No había nada más que decir.

* * *

**_31 De Julio De 1992 - Doceavo Cumpleaños De Harry_ **

Harry no estaba despierto temprano. Verán, su último cumpleaños había sido eclipsado por el cumpleaños de su primo Dudley, por lo que no pensó nada de él.

Severus había pensado en el cumpleaños de su hijo y estaba decidido a hacerlo especial. Había reclutado la ayuda de los niños Malfoy que ambos querían preparar el desayuno para Harry. Poppy y Severus habían comprado para su hijo en su luna de miel, y Narcissa y Lucius habían comprado hace unos días con sus hijos.

Una vez que se hizo el desayuno, Severus puso la mesa mientras Hermione y Draco fueron a despertar a su amigo con entusiasmo. Severus trató de ignorar los gritos, chillidos y luego, terribles golpes desde el tercer piso. Justo cuando pensó que podía soportar el ruido ya no lo escuchaba...

—¡Draco! ¡Hermione ¡Harry! ¡Sean civilizados por una vez! —Ladró Lucius.

Justo después de ese arrebato, Severus se deslizó hasta el final de las escaleras para escuchar a Narcissa.

—¡Vuelvan a sus habitaciones y vístanse hotentotes! —Su amonestación fue subrayada, bastante mal, por una risita que bajaba las escaleras.

En ese momento, Poppy descendió con un puñado de regalos envueltos alegremente para Harry, que rápidamente entregó a su esposo—Estos deben estar ocultos, mi amor—Instruyó ella—Me gustaría que nuestros regalos se agregaran con los demás—.

Severus desterró el montón de regalos a un armario justo a tiempo. Draco, seguido por su hermana, y luego el cumpleañero, y por último Narcissa y Lucius.

Harry saltó a los brazos de su padre con una sonrisa tan brillante que era la razón por la que salía el sol ese día—¡Draco y Hermione me dijeron que tengo que celebrar mi cumpleaños, papá! —.

—Como me has dicho, mi hijo...—Severus sonrió con una sonrisa—... ¡genial! —Puso los pies de su hijo en el suelo y lo empujó hacia el comedor formal que rara vez usaban—Tenemos un desayuno preparado para ti por tus amigos, que estoy seguro de que todos apreciaremos, Harry—.

Harry entró en el comedor y se quedó estupefacto al ver una gran fuente de panqueques con chispas de chocolate. También había salchicha, sandía en cubos (ya que esa era la favorita de Harry), leche helada (Severus había puesto su pie sobre la solicitud de jugo de calabaza), jarabe de arce real, cerezas marrasquino y un tazón de crema batida.

—¡Esto es... genial! —Gritó Harry.

Severus hizo una mueca ante el azucarado desayuno—Hm—Tuvo visiones de los tres niños rebotando en las paredes todo el día.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—Saludó Lucius—Sírvete de todo. Promete ser un buen día—.

Harry buscó en su absolutamente fantástico desayuno, y cuando tuvo un momento para hablar, agradeció a todos. Luego miró a su padre—¿Qué podemos hacer hoy, papá? —.

Severus tomó un sorbo de su café, que era muy amargo para compensar el dulce desayuno—Una vez que la cocina esté completamente limpia, Harry, bajaremos a la playa. Necesitamos aprovechar al máximo nuestra última semana aquí antes de mudarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar—.

Harry le sonrió a su padre. Severus le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió solo una breve y agridulce punzada en su corazón. A pesar de un agradable despertar y un suntuoso desayuno, su hijo todavía no esperaba nada más. Se preguntó si Harry sabía que recibiría regalos y que tendría una buena fiesta con amigos, pastel y helado. Esperaba que Harry estuviera adecuadamente sorprendido.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El resto de la mañana fue adecuadamente mundano. Harry pensó que había más en un cumpleaños mágico pero no estaba seguro. No le preguntó a sus amigos ni a su padre por sus preocupaciones porque no quería que pensaran que no había apreciado el maravilloso desayuno.

Draco, Harry y Hermione limpiaron la cocina, jugaron un poco al juego de la ratonera, pero eso era demasiado tranquilo para los nervios prendidos por el azúcar. Hermione describió un juego Muggle que parecía divertido llamado “Vamos a fingir” y pronto el Trío de Plata estaba en el patio trasero, todos fingiendo ser piratas que se estaban atacando entre sí. Los palos largos servían como espadas y se perseguían, gritaban y pasaban un buen rato, quemando algunos de esos panqueques de chocolate.

Después de una hora rigurosa, fueron sobrepasados y simplemente se acurrucaron sobre la suave hierba para una rápida siesta. Cuando parecía que solo había pasado un minuto de sus siestas (cuando en realidad habían sido veinte minutos), Narcissa las despertó y las envió a vestirse para la playa.

Al Aparecerse, ya que Lucius decidió que no quería conducir un carro o un buggy, Harry prácticamente se cayó cuando escuchó un coro de...

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! —.

Harry había retrocedido a su padre por costumbre, pero se reía al ver a Neville, a los gemelos Fred y George, a Millicent Bulstrode y a Remus Lupin. Severus le dio un codazo a Harry para que se uniera a sus amigos. Harry saltó hacia sus amigos y fue seguido por Hermione y Draco. Remus se movió para pararse con los adultos. Miró por encima del hombro para sonreír a los niños.

—Gracias por invitarme—Asintió con la cabeza a los Malfoys y los Snapes—Como pediste Severus, los elfos traerán una mesa, pastel y helado—.

—Muy bien, Remus—Asintió Severus—¿Supongo que recogiste todos los regalos de cumpleaños y los escondiste? —.

Remus sonrió, y palmeó el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Oye, Snapelet—Bromeó Fred—Los doce grandes años hoy—.

—¿Emocionado? —Preguntó George.

—Estoy feliz de verlos a todos ustedes—Sonrió Harry—¡Hermione y Draco me hicieron panqueques con chispas de chocolate que papá me dejó comer! —.

Fred y George asintieron en aprobación. Fred buscó en su bolsillo y sacó lo que al principio parecían palillos de dientes. George los agrandó para revelar las escobas. —Trajimos nuestras escobas para poder jugar a Atrapa La Snitch contra los adultos—.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó el Trío de Plata.

—¡Bien, vayan a buscar a sus padres y vamos a jugar! —Sonrió George.

A Hermione realmente no le gustaba volar, así que decidió ver el juego. Poppy no pensaba que volar con una escoba era algo saludable, ya que estaba embarazada, por lo que hizo compañía a Hermione.

Los adultos fueron superados en número, pero Lucius estaba seguro de que podrían trabajar con las probabilidades injustas. Todos volaron en el aire, Neville lanzó la Snitch, y pronto todos corrieron hacia ella.

Casi todos los voladores se hundieron una vez en el océano, pero los hechizos de secado evitaron que alguien se enfriara. Neville se retiró del juego cuando cayó de su escoba en el surf. Poppy y Hermione lo secaron y él vio el juego con las damas.

Finalmente, Severus y Harry estaban volando hasta el punto de competir entre sí para atrapar a la Snitch. Ambos estaban estirando sus brazos para eso cuando Severus le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, dijo—Feliz cumpleaños—Y se llevó un espectacular chapoteo al océano. Harry atrapó a la Snitch y luego se lanzó justo después de su padre. Riéndose, y con su hijo envuelto alrededor de él, luego salió goteando del agua y Poppy los secó.

—¡Amos y Amas! —Gritó un elfo feliz mientras aplaudía—¡Estamos trayendo pastel y helado! ¡Vengan! —.

Dos elfos domésticos habían llegado durante el final del juego para instalar una larga mesa donde un gran pastel rectangular con glaseado de chocolate blanco y negro esperaba con doce velas encendidas. Helado, en dos recipientes cortos parecidos a barriles, estaba puesto cerca del pastel. Cuando todos se acercaron a la mesa (Harry prácticamente saltando) Remus apareció con un montón de regalos, al igual que Severus.

Harry estaba aturdido. Nunca esperó algo como esto. Miró los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos (ahora había muchos), el pastel, el helado, los regalos (había muchos y todos eran suyos). Sobre todo vio el amor en los ojos de su padre por él. Y, ahora, su madre que iba a darles un bebé.

Una vez perdido en las sombras de su armario, Harry pensó que no tenía futuro. Moriría de negligencia o su tío Vernon finalmente lo atraparía. No había amor excepto dentro de sus sueños; su madre Lily. Ella lo había mantenido vivo hasta que encontró una nueva familia.

El niño que A Nadie Le Importó, ahora era un niño normal.

Tan pronto como su padre bajó el montón de regalos envueltos, corrió hacia él y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre mayor.

Severus sonrió sobre la corona de la cabeza de su hijo y le acarició la cabeza—¿Supongo que estás contento con todo, Harry? —.

Harry miró a su padre—Gracias por amarme, papá. Gracias por darme un futuro. Te amo—.

Severus se arrodilló frente a su hijo—Harry, te agradezco por amarme y por darme un futuro—Tocó la punta de la nariz de su hijo—Te amo—Su sonrisa se sumergió en una sonrisa divertida—¿Por qué no vas y soplas esas velas para que podamos tener pastel y helado, pequeño idiota? —.

Harry asintió pero deslizó su mano en la de su padre antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde esperaba el pastel. Contuvo el aliento, cerró los ojos, pidió un deseo y luego apagó las velas. Todos aplaudieron.

¡Fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos los mejores cumpleaños del mundo!

* * *

**_Un Pequeño Epílogo_ **

El 9 de enero de 1993, Abigail Absinth Snape nació el día del cumpleaños de su padre, Severus Snape. Se unió a su hermano, Harry Snape, en su casa de dos pisos en Yule Woods, Hogsmeade. Harry y su madre, Poppy, habían dado el nombre de Lizard Cottage a su hogar, en honor a los coloridos y mágicos Lagartos Camaleón que vivían alrededor, y cerca del pequeño arroyo que era la granja Snape.

**_. . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas del autor:**
> 
>  
> 
> Redire perquisitor malivolus spiritum Asgard. Numquam revenite! Mala traducción a través de Google Translate: Devuelve el espíritu malévolo a Asgard. ¡Nunca vuelva!
> 
> Hagalaz es la runa del poder, de fuerzas más allá de la naturaleza. Dagaz es la Luz de la Revelación. Es capaz de controlar y atar (o repeler) a un espíritu maligno.
> 
> Toda la ropa: fotos que se pueden encontrar en Gentlemen's Emporium - http://www.gentlemansemporium.com/gentlemans.php


End file.
